Si noble que soit ton sang
by Lilith Lliane Myrddin
Summary: UA Harry se retrouve avec le journal intime de sa mère entre les mains. Toute une vie se dévoile dans ces pages. De son côté, Lucius Malfoy redécouvre un amour qu'il avait enterré. LMxLE arrêtée
1. Prologue

**Si noble que soit ton sang  
**

_Lilith Lliane Myrddin_

**----  
Prologue  
----**

_Décembre 1995_

Installé sur son lit, dénigrant joyeusement sa pile de devoir, Harry Potter, quinze ans, depuis bientôt quatre mois, finissait de lire une lettre de Sirius.

''_Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël. J'ai eu du mal à trouver un hibou suffisamment fort pour porter ton cadeau. Je travaille comme je peux pour Dumbledore mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. Nous nous reverrons certainement très prochainement. _

_Tu trouveras joint à cette lettre un journal intime de Lily. Je n'ai pas pu le lire. Un sort le scelle. Tu es seul à pouvoir le lire. Je suis certain que tu apprécieras la lecture._

_A bientôt_

_Sirius''_

Harry ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit une superbe dague marquée à ses initiales. Il s'était découvert une prédisposition pour les armes blanche depuis une certaine aventure en deuxième année…

Puis, le jeune Gryffondor saisit le carnet de cuir marron clair. Lorsqu'il posa la main dessus, le livre s'ouvrit seul.

Un peu hésitant, son regard vert, désormais libéré de ses lunettes rondes – fait de Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir sans cesse chercher cet objet vital à sa survie – parcourut lentement les quelques lignes d'écriture. Des lettres tondes et appliquées, tracées avec soin à l'encre noire sur la page de garde.

Un message qui lui été destiné. A lui.

_"Mon fils, j'ai fait en sorte que nul autre que toi ou ton père ne puisse lire ces pages. Si tu reçois ce journal c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que la vérité n'a pas été faite. Avant toute chose, je souhaite que tu lances un sort de copiage sur mon journal, puis, envoie l'original à Lucius Malfoy. Cette requête te paraît certainement étrange mais fais le tout de même. L'explication viendra dans les pages qui suivent. Sache que je t'aime Harry. Pardonne-moi."_

…

C'était quoi ça ?

…

Harry relit une deuxième fois l'étrange message. Il voulut tourner la page. Impossible. Il fallait d'abord réaliser ce foutu sort de copiage pour pouvoir lire le message…

- Cuaderno Copitus, soupira le plus célèbre sorcier de ce bas monde.

Et bientôt il eut sous son regard vert deux carnets parfaitement identiques. Un peu hésitant, il se leva et partit en direction de la volière.

**/-**

C'était un jour fait comme un autre pour Lucius Malfoy. L'aristocrate était rentré du Ministère où son influence ne faisait que grandir. Il contrôlait parfaitement cet idiot de Fudge qui pensait gérer au mieux la situation britannique actuelle à savoir la réapparition de Lord Voldemort dans le pays.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assez calme ces derniers temps, aussi pouvait il rezntrer chez lui en pensant à autre chose que la Marque et le travail. C'était assez agréable tout de même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un verre d'alcool, il fut dérangé par un hululement des plus pénibles. Encore une chouette. Cela ne serait que cinquième hibou de la journée.

D'un geste il ouvrit la fenêtre, notant au passage que la chouette coupable du dérangement était d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle lui donna un carnet noir, basique et s'envola.

Lucius examina avec suspicion le dit carnet. Que de pouvoirs pouvait cacher un objet aussi simple. Voldemort était le premier à approuver la chose. Apparemment, il n'avait rien de magique.

Juste un scellé.

Il y avait joint au carnet un mot.

_"Je ne fais que suivre les directives."_

_Harry Potter_.

Avant qu'il n'eut prononcé un mot, le carnet s'ouvrit dans ses mains et son regard tomba sur la note du début. Son expression se figea quand il comprit qu'il avait dans le main le journal de Lily Evans.

- Revelo, souffla le blond.

Le sort lui confirma l'authenticité du journal. Alors Lucius commença à lire.

-

_1er septembre 1973_

_Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai quinze ans et ceci est mon journal…_

-

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Si noble que soit ton sang**

----  
**Chapitre 1**  
----

Fasciné, Harry tourna page après page, découvrant chaque jour un peu plus les espoirs, les secrets et les angoisses de sa mère. Par certains côtés elle ressemblait à Hermione. Elle adorait lire et faire des recherches pour elle. Curieuse, elle s'intéressait à tous les sujets. Même à l'histoire de la Magie Noire.

_-_

_1er Septembre 1973_

_Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai quinze ans et ceci est mon journal. Je commence ma cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il faudra que je pense à jeter un sort à mon carnet pour ne pas qu'on puisse le lire. Je suis dans mon dortoir. Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express était 'normal' si quelque chose peut être normal dans le monde de la Magie. Kayla et Jessy dorment déjà pour être, je cite « en pleine forme pour affronter notre terrible destin demain ». Je crois qu'elles veulent parler des premiers cours. Si j'avais un terrible destin à craindre ça serait d'abord Potter et sa bande de débiles toujours prêts à faire perdre des points à la notre Maison (c'est un miracle qu'on ait eu la coupe l'an dernier), ensuite, dans le désordre à peu près tous les Serpentards… Aah… Je suis fatiguée.. Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu… _

-

_2 septembre 1973_

_Les cours ont commencé. On a eu Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Le prof n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de Voldemort. Il était assez intéressant. Bien que je suis sceptique, j'espère qu'il durera plus d'un an. Il est assez bien par rapport à tous les huluberlus qu'on a eu. Oh, et, miracle, nous avons perdu… zéro point aujourd'hui. Et pourquoi ? Non, ne va pas croire que ces crétins de Maraudeurs ait résisté au… 'plaisir' de faire une bonne blague à Fersher – le prof de DCFM – mais vu qu'ils ont perdu quinze points et que j'en ai gagné quinze, le résultat est zéro point. Ils m'énervent.. Mais ils m'énervent… Je dois te laisser, Kaylia m'appelle… _

-

_15 septembre 1973_

_Les devoirs s'accumulent à une vitesse dingue ! Moi qui fait tout à l'avance, suis submergée…_

-

_12 octobre 1973_

_La période des contrôles commence.. J'ai runes demain, et Potions cet après midi.. Oh, et je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur Fersher. Il nous a donné DEUX dissertations pour le MÊME jour. Nous sommes maudits._

_-_

_14 novembre_

_J'ai de moins en moins le temps de t'écrire… Je suis tellement occupée… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit, remarque… _

_-_

_20 novembre_

_MARRE. J'EN AI MARRE ! RAS-LE-BOL ! J'EXPLOSE ! Et de quoi j'en ai marre ? De TOUT ! JE CRAQUE ! Potter m'énerve, Malfoy m'énerve. Je ne supporte plus le mot 'Sang De Bourbe'. Ma sœur me fait ENCORE la gueule pour une raison que j'ignore. J'en viens à me demander si elle me déteste. Aux vacances.. Je suis partie une semaine à la maison et Pétunia a été encore plus froide que d'habitude. Et Potter a fait perdre CINQUANTE points à lui tout seul pendant les vacances. Et Malfoy qui m'insulte à longueur de journée. Un jour je vais me le faire ce blond décoloré. Il va regretter… _

_Enfin bref, comme dit le proverbe, tout va mal, euh, bien dans le meilleur des mondes.. Cool… _

_-_

_23 novembre_

_Ouais premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Applaudissez bien tous le Seigneur Potter. Deux cent cinquante à cent quatre-vingt. C'est royal… »_

_-_

_3 décembre _

_La pile de devoir est déprimante. Je n'ai jamais vu cela. TROIS devoirs de Métamorphoses pour le MÊME jour. MacGonagall est sadique._

_-_

_17 décembre_

_Un jour je tuerai Potter. Je-ne-le-supporte-plus. Il me rend DINGUE ! Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Comme si j'ignorai que c'était encore une de ses manœuvres basses pour m'humilier. Quand grandira-t-il enfin !_

_-_

_19 décembre_

_Les vacances commencent. Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Ils seront mieux sans moi. Pétunia va encore avoir une bleuite si je rentre. Je la dégoûte. Je le sais parfaitement. Autant les laisser avoir un Noël en famille normale. Je sais que cela leur manque. Et l'arrivée des hiboux pour apporter les cadeaux n'étaient pas faciles à expliquer aux cousins l'année dernière. Maintenant, je passe pour une folle dans ma propre famille. Comme si c'était pas assez difficile comme ça à l'école. _

_- _

_21 décembre_

_Opération Pré au Lard terminée. J'ai tous mes cadeaux. J'ai envoyé de façon NORMALE les cadeaux à ma famille. Cadeaux 100 Moldu. J'espère que ce que j'ai trouvé leur plaira. Je me suis vraiment défoncée pour le cadeau de Tunia. J'espère franchement que cela lui plaira. _

_-_

_25 décembre_

… _Pétunia m'a envoyé un livre sur l'inquisition à Noël. Je doute que les parents soient au courant. Je n'espère pas. Voilà qui m'a bien refroidie. Aucune envie d'aller dans la Grande Salle. _

-

Harry grimaça. Sa tante était vraiment méchante. Même cruelle. Pas au sens « t'es vilaine avec moi, je vais le dire à Maman » mais c'était vraiment de la méchanceté. Le plaisir de faire du mal. Le cœur serré, il continua la lecture du journal se demandant où était ce fameux livre. Il espérait de tout son cœur que sa mère l'ait brûlé…

_- _

_26 décembre_

_Tout le monde n'a fait que me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas là. Et bien quoi ? Je leur manque tellement ? C'est plutôt que sans moi, ils n'avaient personne de qui se moquer… J'ai répondu à mes amies que je ne me sentais pas bien. Ce qui est vrai. Et aux autres.. Un regard Méprisant Made Lily Evans leur ont cloué le bec. C'est MA vie, je fais ce que JE veux. Si je ne veux pas y aller je n'y vais pas point._

-

_28 décembre_

_Il faut que je me calme. Aujourd'hui est vraiment une mauvaise… et étrange journée… Laisse moi te montrer cher journal… Car là, je crois que peu de mots peuvent décrire ce qu'il s'est passé…_

Et comme dans une Pensine, Harry se retrouva projeté à l'intérieur du souvenir de sa mère.

_- POTTER ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurlait une belle rousse aux yeux verts qui s'époumonait contre deux bruns qui avaient l'air de se moquer totalement de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter._

_- Oh ça va Evans ! C'est un accident ! Tu comprends ce mot ? Ca fait une demi-heure que je le répète… Ac-ci-dent. Pas-fait-exprès. _

_-BORDEL ! CE SONT TOUS MES DEVOIRS ! J'AI PASSE DES HEURES DESSUS ! J'AURAIS JAMAIS ME TEMPS DE TOUT REFAIRE POUR LE DEUX ! VOUS ÊTES DES CONNARDS LAMENTABLES ! J'EN PEUX PLUS DE VOS GAMINERIES ! QUE VOUS VOUS EN PRENIEZ A MOI, OKAY, MAIS PAS A MON TRAVAIL ! J'AI TRIME DUR, BANDE D'IDIOTS ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS MAINTENANT ?_

_- Mais oui, mais oui. Tour en H4. _

_- Fou en F2, Echec Jamesie ! _

_Lily se tut. Subitement toute calme. Elle tourna les talons. Dans sa chambre son regard tomba sur le livre de Tunia. Elle se jeta sur lui et sortit en courant de la Tour des Gryffondor ignorant les regards étonnés de ses condisciples. _

Harry la suivit non sans un regard furieux à James et Sirius qui ne pouvaient le voir. Il adorait son parrain mais il n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner ce qu'il était étant adolescent. Idem pour son père.

_La rousse courrait. Pour ne pas pleurer. _

_Elle ne tarda pas à arriver à destination. _

_La Tour d'Astronomie. _

_Alors, avec précaution, minutie, elle déchira une à une les pages du livre de sa sœur, leur mit lentement le feu et les regarda tomber, torches de papier éphémères qui avaient tôt fait de se consumer. _

_- Voici un spectacle bien incongru, souffla une voix à son oreille. Pourquoi Lily Evans déchire-t-elle un précieux livre en mille morceaux ?_

_- Malfoy. _

_- Il paraît que c'est mon nom._

_- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Casse toi. _

_- C'est mal de parler comme ça pour un Préfet. _

_Lily se retourna et le foudroya de ses yeux verts. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Tu pleures ? ricana le Serpentard, je te fais tant d'effet. _

_La colère de la Gryffondor monta d'un cran. _

_- BARRE TOI-BARRE TOI-BARRE TOI ! DE-GA-GE !_

_Le Serpentard qui semblait d'humeur joyeuse – enfin, la notion de joie entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'est pas tout à fait la même rappelons-le. – ne l'écouta pas et regarda le livre que la jeune Evans s'acharnait à brûler. _

_- L'Inquisition ou la Terreur des Sorciers. Charmant ce que tu lis. _

_- Je ne lis pas je le brûle. _

_Lucius ouvrit le livre. Sur la page de couverture rouge sang quelques mots étaient écrits. _

_¤ Pour toi Lily, chère petite sœur, joyeux Noël.¤_

_Le blond eut le bon goût de ne pas commenter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rousse, posa une main sur son épaule, oubliant sa répulsion pour les Sang de Bourbe. _

_Il ne dit rien se contentant de la regarder. Puis il tourna les talons et la laissa seule. Lily continua à brûler son livre."_

-

…….

Avait il bien VU ce qu'il venait de voir ? Un Malfoy compatissant ? Et l'Enfer était sur le point de geler fut il informé par un coin de son cerveau. Il secoua la tête et poursuivit sa lecture.

-

_31 décembre_

_L'année s'achève. Et il me reste encore la moitié de ce que j'avais déjà fait à finir… Oh.. Un hibou… ! C'est le hibou de… Malfoy ? Il m'envoie un livre… 'Dix meilleurs façons de torturer un Moldu' Et un mot :__envoie ça à ta sœur. Ca devrait lui plaire…LM _

_J'aime beaucoup l'idée… Je vais jeter un sort pour que seul Pétunia puisse en voir le titre… Faut que je pense à remercier Malfoy…_

-

_15 janvier 1974_

_J'ai finalement réussi à venir à bout de tous les devoirs. Et cette fois si ils sont en sé-cu-ri-té. J'ai envoyé le livre à Tunia pour son anniversaire demain. Les parents n'y verront qu'un charmant exemplaire du célèbre roman_ _Sœurs ennemies. J'ai décidé de retourner à la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir… Et tous les autres soirs jusqu'au couvre-feu. Tant que je peux, autant profiter des étoiles tant que je n'ai pas trop de boulot. L'Astronomie me fascine… Je ferai peut être un métier en rapport avec cela. _

-

_29 janvier_

_Malfoy est venu à la Tour hier soir. J'ai pu le remercier. Il a été surpris – et ravi – d'apprendre que j'avais envoyé le livre à ma sœur. On a parlé un peu. a ce que j'ai cru comprendre, chez lui non plus ce n'est pas la joie. Nous avons fait un accord tacite. Tout est normal en public, mais en privé on peut lâcher un peu le masque. Et s'appeler par nos prénoms. Ca fait bizarre. En tout cas, c'est bizarre il s'en prend beaucoup à Potter, lui qui ignorait copieusement les Maraudeurs… Je pense qu'il en a assez de les voir s'acharner sur Snape. Il est préfet après tout. Et je crois qu'ils s'entendent assez bien. _

-

_7 février_

… _Voldemort a fait un coup de force cette fois. Deux familles d'Auror ont été prises en otage et assassinées. Ce sorcier est un monstre. »_

_-_

_12 février_

_Les devoirs tombent ! Les examens blancs sont pour le mois prochain. Gloups._

_-_

_15 février 1974_

_Je hais les Maraudeurs. Il m'est encore arrivé quelque chose d'étrange, hier au bal de la Saint Valentin. Mes amies m'y ont traîné pour je ne sais quelle raison. Comme on a raison de dire que seul celles qui n'ont pas de Valentin déteste cette fête. En fait je pense que même si j'avais eu un cavalier j'aurai détesté cette pièce ROSE, rempli de cœurs ROSES et de guirlandes ROSE et de punch ROSE pour changer. Moi détester le rose ? Je me suis assise avec la ferme intention de ne plus bouger. Les slow ont commencé. Me souviens même plus des groupes. Je suis trop furieuse pour cela. A un moment, Potter, qui dansait de filles en filles s'est approché. Il m'a demandé de danser. J'ai dit au moins quatre fois non. Le bougre a insisté. Il m'a pris la main pour me forcer à me lever. Quand j'ai fini par céder, il a profité du fait que j'étais levée pour me prendre la chaise, arguant qu'il était fatigué. Sympa non ? un nouveau slow a commencé la salle était plongée dans le noir et Lucius m'a fait danser. On s'est séparé juste avant que la lumière ne revienne… Il est vraiment étrange…_

-

_22 février_

_Pas le temps d'écrire… je révise je révise_

_- _

_3 mars_

_Les examens blancs commencent demain…_

…  
… _et si j'allais me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ?.. Non ? Tant pis… _

_-_

_25 mars_

_I AM THE BESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTEUH ! 99 pour cent de réussite ! BWAHAHAAH ! J'suis trop contente ! Lucius m'a dit qu'il avait eu pareil. Personne n'a jamais eu 100 pour cent... Excepté m'a-t-il dit un certain Tom Riddle il y a une trentaine d'années… _

_-_

_2 avril_

_Ca se passera de commentaire. Ca tient en quelques mots. Trois en fait : Premier avril. Maraudeurs. Trois mots. Qui se passent franchement de commentaire. Ah ! Et j'ai failli en oublier cinq autres : cent points en moins pour Gryffondor. Un jour je les tuerai. _

_-_

_12 avril_

_Lucius m'a dit que son père avait pris la Marque. Pourquoi il me l'a dit, je n'en sais rien. Lucius dit beaucoup de choses pour des raisons que j'ignore. Il est vraiment étrange… En tout cas, il avait l'air de trouver choquant qu'un Malfoy puisse s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, fût il un Mage plus puissant que Grindelwald lui-même. _

_-_

_25 avril_

_Révisions commencent.. C'est quoi déjà un sort d'Allégresse ?_

_-_

_2 mai _

_Rien de neuf sous le soleil… Pas le temps d'écrire pour un bon moment ! Trop de révision.. Les révoltes de Gobelins vont me tuer… _

_- _

_14 juin_

_Enfoirés ! Ce sont des enfoirés ! Bordel. Je n'aime pas spécialement Snape mais CA ! CA ! Sans commentaire. Inutile de raconter cela accorderait trop d'importance à ces deux idiots. Tant pis pour la Coupe. Il mérite une leçon. _

_-_

_15 juin_

_C'est bizarre. Une Sang de Bourbe et un Sang Pur qui ont les mêmes idées. On s'est retrouvé hier soir… Et il a été ravi d'apprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur moi pour donner une leçon à ces enfoirés. Bwahahahaah.. _

_-_

_21 juin_

… _Aucune idée. Snape a dit qu'il chercherait une Potion pendant les vacances. Il a l'air surpris de me voir dans le coup mais il ne dit rien. Il fait confiance à Lucius. Et puis je ne suis pas si énervante que cela. Je l'ai entendu le dire à Lucius un soir il n'y a pas si longtemps. _

_-_

_25 juin_

_Dernier jour à Poudlard avant les vacances. Lucius a dit qu'il m'écrirait. Il est certain de trouver son bonheur au Manoir. Hinhinihin. M'est avis qu'avec les trois cerveaux de Poudlard contre eux les Maraudeurs vont souffrir… _

_-_

_26 juin_

_Ainsi s'achève ma cinquième année. Je n'ai pas pu t'écrire assez souvent à mon goût mais tant pis. J'essayerai de faire mieux l'année prochaine. Il n'y aura pas de BUSEs en jeu.. Je t'écrirai pendant les vacances mon cher journal. Mais je dois te laisser. Kaina m'appelle. Nous partons pour le Poudlard Express… Je vais m'amuser à faire peur à Tunia !_  
…  
… _La fréquentation de Serpentard m'influence on dirait.._

_A bientôt cher journal… »_

-

Harry tourna la page. Il y avait une grande inscription en milieu de page."**Vacances d'été"**.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en commencer la lecture, la voix de sa meilleure amie retentit.

- HARRY ! Pré au Lard, tu viens ?

- Mm.. Oui.. Deux secondes, dit il en tournant la page.

_-_

_3 juillet 1974_

_Cher journal, me voilà de retour…–_

-

- HARRYYYYYY !

- Oui ! J'arrive deux secondes !

-

«_ … Pétunia me regarde avec de grands yeux effrayés. Le livre l'a traumatisé. Je ris beaucoup en songeant à Voldemort mais bon.. si ça peut m'éviter les regards dégoûté ou méprisants de ma greluche de sœur…–_

- C'est maintenant qu'on y va ! Sirius va nous attendre ! Dépêche toi…

Harry soupira. Il ferma le journal, le glissa dans sa poche et sortit rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

_-_

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 2 ¤ Partie 1

**Note : **Veuillez excuser chers lecteurs mon retard impardonnable. Mais je suis assez prise avec Abandon et j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre. Qui est coupé en deux. Je suis désolée, mais bon..

**RAR** :

**Jo Lupin :**  
_Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !_

**Orphée Potter :**  
_Ravie que tu adores ! Même trop contente ! lol. Comment vont-ils réagir ? Euh… Crise de nerfs, infarctus et un « KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » assourdissant qui trouera plein de tympans. Ca sera rigolo. Peut être que Harry retiendra la technique pour tenter de tuer Voldie ? Sérieusement, je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise ! Voilà la suite !_

**Onarluca** :  
_Merci ! Voilà la suite !_

**La pieuvre du désert :**  
_Merci ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que cela te plaira !_

**Docteur Gribouille**  
_On s'en moque si ça fait pas un seul mot ! Moi je n'en trouve qu'un seul : merci. Et je crois que je peux rajouter merci, merci, et merci ! Et merci beaucoup aussi. Voilà la suite ! J'espère que cela te plaira aussi… Lily va continuer à échanger quelques politesses avec Tunia. Elles s'adorent que veux-tu, mdr !_

**Ténèbres** :  
_Merci ! Voilà la suite !_

**Bellasidious :**  
_Voilà la suite. Quelques pensées de Lucius.. Mais pas très approfondis… Les réactions seront mieux faites à la fin du journal. Il reste encore quelques chapitres._

**Eliwan** :  
_Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ! Vraiment ravie.. Je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions sans trop spoiler… Comment réagissent-ils ? Pas très bien ? Je fais dans l'euphémisme je crois ! lol ! Harry vivre avec Lulu.. je sais pas encore… Les relations entre Draco et Harry vont évoluer.. La question est dans quel sens.. Les deux je pense.. Je ne sais pas encore.. Pas vraiment réfléchi à la question. Je me centre surtout sur le journal pour l 'instant. Oui, je pense que les autres seront au courant. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été plutôt mis au courant ? La suite des chapitres nous le dira. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela te plaira !_

**Lady Jedusor :**  
_Merci pour tes deux review ! Voilà la suite. Les choses commencent à évoluer, ici. Et même beaucoup…_

**Vif d'or**  
_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Voilà la suite !_

**Crystal d'avalon :**  
_Pas du tout. Tu avais raison. Le prologue est vraiment très court.. Mais je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre de plus. Je suis ravie de savoir que malgré tout tu as lu le chapitre un et que tu l'as apprécié. Merci. Et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira. La longueur est mieux ? Lol.. Entre les deux pages du prologue et les huit pages du chapitre 1, ya pas photo ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! _

_-_

_Chapitre deux – Sixième année_

_Partie 1 : Eté 1976 – Février 1977_

_-_

Lucius Malfoy grimaça. Il avait oublié certains détails, découvrit_-_il.

….

Il valait mieux que le journal reste caché. Pour le moment du moins. Merlin sait ce qu'il se passerait si une tierce personne en prenait connaissance. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas bien pourquoi Lily Evans tenait tant à ce que Potter prenne connaissance de ces évènements… privés. Il n'aimait pas qu'on fouille dans son passé. Il se replongea dans la lecture du journal, y cherchant des réponses…

_-_

Pré au Lard.

Harry commençait vraiment à se lasser du Pré au Lard.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils y allaient une fois tous les un ou deux mois pour y acheter et y voir les mêmes choses. Alors qu'il aurait pu faire des choses plus intéressantes à la place.

Lire le journal de sa mère par exemple.

_-_ Bierraubeurre, Harry ? proposa Hermione.

Harry sauta sur l'occasion.

_-_ Non, merci, Mione. J'suis fatigué. Je vais juste rentrer à Poudlard.

La brune hocha la tête et regarda son amie partir vers les professeurs pour qu'on le ramène.

_-_

« _3 juillet 1976  
Me revoila cher journal. Les vacances commencent. Ca va être de VRAIES vacances. Tunia est… Alléluia… En colonie ! En France je crois. Mes parents sont 'désolés' que je ne puisse pas y aller. Mais bien sûr. Même si j'aurais aimé aller en France pas vraiment envie de découvrir ce pays du point de vue Moldu… C'est bizarre. Le monde Moldu m'apparaît comme étranger maintenant. Ironie, ironie. C'est moi l'étrangère…_ »

_-_

_« 15 juillet  
L 'humour de Lucius sera toujours un véritable mystère pour moi. Il m'a envoyé une carte comme il l'a dit. Je ne te raconte même pas l'allure de son oiseau. Un oiseau de paradis. Il passe ses vacances aux Caraïbes et espère que je passe d'aussi bonnes vacances que lui. Même si le soleil ne sied pas à son teint de blond, dixit Lord Malfoy. Puisse ce serpent s'étouffer avec sa langue. » _

_-_

_« 17 juillet_  
… _Je m'ennuie. C'est grave ça. Il me reste plus que l'essai d'Histoire à faire. Mais franchement QUI aurait envie de faire un essai d'histoire pour Binns ? Du coup j'ai pu rien à faire. Va falloir réfléchir à la question. »_

_-_

« _20 juillet  
J'ai fini par faire l'essai. Ca va t'en boucher un coin, journal, tu sais sur quoi ? Nan ? Les gobelins ! Que c'est surprenant et original… ! Le premier qui me parle de Truck le Ventru ou de Carof le Gueulard se prend une baffe. Remarque, ce n'est pas dans cette baraque que l'on débattra sur les révoltes de Gobelins. Ca fait un bon point, nan ? »_

_-_

_« 25 juillet  
Je m'ennuie toujours. »_

_-_

_« 26 juillet  
Comment exprimer ma pensée ? Oh, je sais ! Je m'ennuie. »_

_-_

_« 28 juillet  
Ya pas moyen. Demain je vais à Londres n'en déplaise aux parents. J'ai seize ans, j'ai bien le droit de sortir un peu ! Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose…_  
…  
_Bon d'accord. Il Y A des risques. Mais bon. Faut vivre dangereusement. Et pis sont pas au courant. Hinhin… »_

_-_

_« 30 juillet  
Opération réussie. Pleeeeeeeeeeins de bouquins ! Je suis parée pour une semaine. Peut être même deux ! »_

_-_

_« 17 août  
Demain fournitures scolaires. Tunia est revenue à la maison. Ouais. Super. Les parents essayent de couper la tension avec un couteau. Ouais. Quelle bonne idée de m'interroger sur mes cours. Ca énerve encore plus Pétunia. Bonne idée, vraiment, merci. »_

_-_

_« 19 août  
J'ai commencé à lire les livres scolaires. On fait avec ce qu'on a. Conclusion préliminaire : j'aime l'astronomie et je déteste les Potions. Le manuel de Potion fait plus de 400 pages.. Autant se jeter par une fenêtre tout de suite… » _

_-_

_« 23 août_  
_Le titre du Chapitre 25 du manuel de Potion – l'avant-avant-avant-avant-avant-avant… Enfin bref plein d'avant, dernier chapitre – bref le titre est : De l'influence des Poils de Licorne dans la Potion d'Assouvissement. Okay. Les révoltes de Gobelins de 1817 sont peut être mieux nan ? Vaste dilemme… »_

_-_

_« 25 août  
Ce que l'ennui nous fait faire me terrifie. Enfin de compte l'histoire non débitée par Binns est plus intéressantes que les Potions de notre cheeeeer prof de bouillons… euh, potions. »_

_-_

_« 3 septembre  
Les cours ont repris. Je viens de tirer QUATRE heures de Potions. Pourquoi faut-il que cette matière soit importante dans la plupart des universités ? Je vous le demande ! Enfin bref. Le prof a enlevé quarante points à Gryffondor. Qu'il s'estime heureux qu'on n'est pas fait sauter la classe. Hinhin… Ca serait une idée plus tard. Je dois retrouver Rogue et Lucius pour la guerre anti-maraudeur la semaine prochaine… J'ai déjà quelques idées… »_

_-_

« _10 septembre  
Il s'est avéré une chose étonnante. Un cerveau seul peut faire plein de choses. Trois cerveaux ensembles peuvent en faire encore plus. Combinée une Potion de Ratatinage à un sortilège pourrait s'avérer une bonne idée. Mais encore faudrait-il savoir ce que nous allons leur faire subir. La rage de Rogue est suffisante pour nous donner des idées jusqu'à l'an 2027. Au moins. Cependant nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un point. La 'surprise' que nous préparons à nos camarades adorés ne doit déduire aucun point à nos deux Maisons. Rogue a rechigné mais a finalement accepté quand je lui ai fait part de mon idée de transformer les Maraudeurs en limaces violettes fluorescentes chantant 'Aud Lang Syne' ….. Ou mieux… Hinhinhin… Ma sœur va nous être utile pour une fois… Bwahahahaha… Je viens de penser à un truc. Je veux bien parier l'argent de poche que je n'ai pas que cela plaira… Un tube parfaitement débile vient de sortir. ''Why am see aim''… Et la chorégraphie est... spéciale... Un petit sort et nos condisciples sont obligés d'exécuter une chorégraphie stupide en chantant une chanson stupide…_ »

_-_

_« 17 septembre  
Ouais. Ils ont beaucoup aimé l'illusion que j'ai fait apparaître… Rogue et Malfoy ont, quant à eux, décidé de leur concocter une Potion mélangée à un sortilège. J'ai déclaré ne pas vouloir savoir. Ils se sont contentés de rire en disant que cela me plairait sûrement. Et Lucius m'a demandé quel est le meilleur sortilège qui allait avec la Plume de Cacao. Je ne veux rien savoir. Même si j'avoue être flattée qu'il me demande mon avis alors qu'il a un an de plus que moi. Rogue supporte son lot aussi bien qu'il peut. Il sait qu'on l'encourage mentalement. Mais je continue d'intervenir quand les choses dérapent trop. J'ignore si ça l'énerve encore plus, si ça l'indiffère ou si ça le soulage. En fait je m'en moque. Je ne peux pas laisser ces crétins prétentieux s'amuser avec lui comme ça ! »_

_-_

« _25novembre  
Un mois sans rien écrire. Pour ma défense je hurle que j'ai des devoirs à faire. Dont une dissert pour demain… COMMENT CA UNE DISSERT POUR DEMAIN ? Oups ?… »_

_-_

_-_ Ca va mieux Harry ?

Le brun stoppa sa lecture se demandant quel sort il allait jeter à sa meilleure amie. Bon sang pour une fois qu'il lisait !

_-_ Oui, merci.

_-_ Tu viens manger ?

Harry grimaça. Il commençait à avoir faim mais… 

Mais si sa mémoire était bonne il devait avoir des provisions dans le coin.

_-_ Nan c'est bon. Pas faim. A toute à l'heure.

_-_ D'accord, dit Hermione en louchant sur le carnet noir dans lequel était plongé Harry depuis deux jours.

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ Quoi ?

'Je peux pas lire en PAIX ?'

_-_ C'est quoi ce livre ?

_-_ C'est Sirius qui me l'a envoyé.

Hermione hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Harry n'avait pas l'air décidé à se détacher du bouquin et encore moins à le prêter à quiconque. Il en parlerait quand le temps serait venu.

_-_ D'accord. Je te laisse.

_-_ Mmh..

-

_-_ Maître ?

_-_ QUOI ?

Le chef de la famille Malfoy semblait sur le point d'atomiser l'Elfe du regard.

_-_ … Le monsieur Fudge veut vous parler par cheminée, maître… monsieur Fudge dit que c'est important.

Le destin était contre lui, conclut le blond en lâchant le carnet noir pour la troisième fois en une heure. S'il avait eu des doutes sur l'authenticité du journal il n'en avait plus. Il avait retrouvé dedans le côté Serpentard de Lily Evans qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Il secoua la tête et partit voir ce que Fudge lui voulait. Depuis qu'il était entré au Ministère, il avait vu défiler quelques Ministres. Et côté stupidité, Fudge était le lauréat de sa promotion. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, évidemment.

_-_ Cornélius, dit le blond avec un sourire poli.

Enfin. Poli. C'était généralement ainsi qu'on prenait le ton de son sourire_-_In_-_Malfoy. Ceux qui le connaissaient savaient que cela signifiait en gros Vous_-_m'énervez_-_qui_-_que_-_vous_-_soyez_-_vous_-_avez_-_interêt_-_à_-_faire_-_vite_-_si_-_vous_-_ne_-_voulez_-_pas_-_un_-_Avada_-_Kedavra_-_bien_-_placé _-_entre_-_vos_-_deux_-_yeux_-_stupides. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ceux qui le connaissaient. Ouais. La liste était courte. Son fils peut être. Voldemort. Et encore ce n'était pas certain. Rogue.

Ceux qui étaient vivant en tout cas… 

_-_ …si content de vous voir…

Hein ? Il avait loupé un épisode. Tant pis.

Il lâcha un oui courtois qui enchanta Fudge qui se lança.

_-_ Il semblerait que Dumbledore veuille relancer le procès Black. Il a des preuves qui mettent en question tout le jugement.

Jugement ? Quel jugement ? Pour autant qu'il en savait, l'Animagus n'avait jamais eu de procès.

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Et il me faut votre accord pour lancer la machine.

_-_ Vous savez qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que la justice à mes yeux.

Nouveau sourire ravi.

_'Imbécile_.'

_-_ Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne journée Lucius.

_-_ A vous aussi, Cornélius.

Lucius nota dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il faudrait informer Voldemort des évènements au plus vite. Il changea d'avis, préférant retourner à ses souvenirs. Plus précisément à un certain petit carnet noir.

_-  
_

_« 17 décembre  
Le Plan A est prévu pour Noël. Mwahahahahaha. »_

_« 20 décembre  
Pour une raison mystique, par une coïncidence extraordinaire Rogue, (Severus ?) et Lucius restent pour Noël. Et je sens que par l'opération du Saint Graal nous allons nous retrouver à des places qui donnent une parfaite vue sur les Maraudeurs. Je n'aime vraiment pas la crème au chocolat. Avec une méthode inspirée de la génétique nous avons conçu une Potion qui ne ciblera que nos Maraudeurs d'amûûr. Je me suis dévouée pour recueillir les cheveux. J'ai hâte d'être Noël. »_

_-_

_« 26 décembre_

_C'était trop tentant.. Je suis vraiment méchante mais c'était TROP tentant… »_

Harry tourna une page.

Pour voir les Maraudeurs… 

Se. Déhancher. Parfaitement. Stupidement. Une main en l'air.. Deux mains en l'air… Sur les photos, Harry ne tarda pas à reconnaître la chorégraphie… particulière de la chanson qui avait fait fureur dans les année 70 chez les Moldus. L'humiliation était de taille, mais Harry ne peut s'empêcher de l'approuver même si elle avait été montée par des Serpentard.

Le garçon soupira, regarda encore une fois les photos, se demandant si en envoyer un double des dites photos à Sirius serait une bonne idée.

_-_

_« 30 décembre  
C'est bizarre… Je pense de plus en plus à Lucius. Et je dois avouer que cela me trouble énormément.. »_

_-_

« _14 janvier (1977 !)  
C' était l'anniversaire de Lucius, hier. Il est né un 13. Le chiffre magique par excellence. Je trouve que cela lui va assez bien.. Enfin bref, on a un peu abusé sur l'alcool avec Lucius et Severus. « Je ne me saoule pas avec n'importe qui » dixit Lucius. Dix_-_sept ans, ça se fête au Boireaufeu. Au moins. Enfin, bref. Je ne garde pas un souvenir très flatteur de la soirée. Je crois que cela aurait pu sérieusement dérapé si nous ne nous étions pas effondré assommés par les deux bouteilles d'alcool. Bizarrement, cela ne m'aurait pas autant déranger que cela. Je crois même que j'aurai assez aimé.  
17heures - Je pense de plus en plus à Lucius ça me rend folle. Je ramène TOUT à lui. Il faut que j'arrête ça. Je vais faire le devoir de divination, ça me changera les idées.. Sauf que je n'ai PAS divination. Je délire totalement. Achevez moi._

_-_

_« 30 janvier_  
_……………………………………………………………. Traumatisée à vie. Je vais vomir. Je vais vomir. Potter. M'a. Embrassée. YEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURK ! »_

_-_

_« 3 février  
Cela a beaucoup fait rire Lucius. Et je ne parle pas de Severus. Potter m'embrasser. Je me suis lavée les dents toute la soirée. Je l'évite consciencieusement depuis.  
"__L'idéal, a-t-il dit, c'est que tu sortes avec un autre garçon pour le faire enrager."  
L'idée me plaisait. Je le lui dis.  
"Tu es bien trop serpentard pour ta santé, Lily."  
Un sourire innocent me servit de réponse pendant que Severus secouait la tête. '' Quelle idée foireuse as-tu encore en tête, Luss ?"  
__"Pas foireuse du tout.. Je te jure que Potter va hurler"a-t-il déclaré avec un sourire satisfait… »_

_-_

Harry stoppa sa lecture. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Sa mère avait détesté son père ? Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas au début, il pouvait comprendre. Mais de là à le _haïr_. Cela avait l'air de s'apparenter ce qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy Junior. Comment diable avaient_-_ils pu se marier ?

_-_

« _5 février  
Je ne le dirai jamais assez, Lucius est un génie. Un vrai. Potter était vert. Faut dire que Lucius m'a embrassée devant toute la Salle. Pas exactement pour la raison que je voulais mais c'est déjà cela…_ »

_- _

'_KOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _?'

Sa.. Sa MERE avec LUCIUS MALFOY ?

……..

_-_ Harry ça va ? Tu es un peu pâle…, dit Ron en observant son ami qui regardait le carnet qui ne le quittait plus depuis Noël

_-_ Chuis pas sûr…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ ….. rien. Rien.

Il se replongea dans la lecture du carnet.

_-_

_A suivre...  
_

_-_


	4. Chapitre 2 ¤ Partie 2

_**Désolée de ce retard impardonnableeeeeeeeuh...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_** RAR **_

**

* * *

**

**Crystal d'Avalon** : _Ah qu'est ce que tu comprends pas ? Je vais tâcher d'éclaircir cela._

**Orphée Potter** : _C'est moi qui me jette à genoux je suis désolée de cet impardonnable retard mais j'ai perdu le fichier et.. et je sais c'est une excuse bancale mais elle n'en demeure pas moins vrai et.. et je me tais promis TT.TT.. Je suis vraiment désolée.. et en plus le chapitre est assez court.. J'ai hoooooonte. Désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre.. J'espère que cela n'aura pas refroidi ton enthousiasme (un temple o.O ? ¤ flattée ¤) Donc grand merci.. et suite.. Un mois plus tard (part se cacher en hurlant : j'ai honteuuuh)_

**Hermionedu69** : _Merci beaucoup. Ravie que cela te plaise. Rien en trop et rien en pas assez ? Merciiiiiiii. Enfin ce chapitre est trop court.. je sais. Pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire.. maisavecabandonetlescoursj'aipasletempsdetoutécrireet… et oui mauvaise excuse.. je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre.. T'as raison de me brusquer.. C'est dramatique de publier aussi lentement. J'ai hoooooooonteuh…_

**Zaika** : _Merci. Voilà la suite !_

**Onarluca** : _Contente que tu aimes ! Suite (j'y croyais plus et pis mercredi j'ai dit : allez on finit ce chapitre. Et boum ! Quatre ou cinq pages d'un coup.. Et oui je me tais et je te laisse lire…)_

**Alycia Potter-Black** : _(a genoux) pardooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon. Voila la suite. Pardon pardon du retard. Ouin.._

**Nymphodora Tonks** : _Ravie que tu aimes. Ben voilà la suite. Très courte, très lente… je suis un vermisseau, je sais.._

**Lolodidie** : _Une fan de Luss Moi ze l'adore ¤.¤ Je m'amuse beaucoup avec lui. Vais le torture.. nyark nyark.._

**Lady Jedusor** : _Voilà la suite ! Désolée, j'étais dans ma phase Abandon. La j'ai du retard dans la traduction ça va pas du tout.._

**Docteur Gribouille** : _MDR ! toi aussi.. J'ai demandé un tube des années 70 – 80 à mes parents et ils m'ont sortis celui la.. Et pis je me suis souvenue de la chroégraphie que j'avais vu une fois pour une teuf.. (nulle je l'admets mais bon..) et mon cerveau – celui que je n'ai pas – a pondu cette chose. Je suis sadique. Hyark hyark ! Voilà la suite.. Avec beaucoup de retard. Et beaucoup trop court. Je sais.. Encore une ou deux années avant la fin du journal.._

**Vif d'or** : _Du retard ? Ne m'en parle pas. C'est honteux.. je suis désolée de publier aussi tardivement.. J'ai honte ! Euh toute la fic ? Euh moi je veux bien mais t'as vu le temps qu'il me faut pour un misérable chapitre ? Je me déteste parfois (part pleurer dans un coin)_

**Eliwan** :_ ils commencent à se demander ce qu'est ce bordel.. en tout cas pour Riri. Moins de journal dans ce chapitre. Plus de Luss et de Riri.._

**Cassie** : Merci, et vraiment désolée pour ce retard..

**La pieuvre du désert** : _Salut ! Alors je suis vraiment désolée du retard du chapitre.. Mais avec Abandon.. en plus j'étais débordée cette semaine.. je l'ai fini mercredi.. Pa pu publier avant aujourd'hui, désolée.. Hem. Je suis contente que tu aimes ! V'la la suite !_

* * *

**_Chapitre trois : Sixième année ¤ Partie 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lucius tourna la page, les yeux plongés dans le petit carnet.

_-_ Lucius ?

_-_ QUOI ENCORE ? grinça le blond.

Pas moyen. C'était de la persécution. Il leva la tête vers Narcissa qui se demandait depuis deux jours (Noël en fait) pourquoi son mari était toujours plongé dans ce livre mystérieux. Quand elle avait essayé de l'ouvrir, elle n'y avait trouvé que des pages blanches.

_-_ Draco voulait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, l'informa son épouse.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Et, tu viens me déranger parce que… ?

_-_ Cela serait bien que vous nous accompagniez.

Oh.

_-_ Cela serait bien que je vienne ? répéta Lucius.

_- _Oui.

Le blond se leva, s'extirpant avec grâce du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

_- _Et bien, allons-y. Comme une famille _normale_ puisque cela semble tant vous prendre à cœur tous les deux.

Ils croisèrent sur le chemin pour aller dans le salon – le dit chemin était long, trèèèès long – un elfe de maison qui s'inclina devant le Maître Malfoy avant de l'informer que le monsieur Fudge voulait le voir, que c'était très important, et que le monsieur avait l'air embêté et que..

_- _Si-len-ce, Elfe.

La créature se tut et disparut en couinant.

_- _Et bien, ma chère, il me semble que Draco et toi irez sans moi sur le Chemin. Tâchez d'éviter l'Allée.

La blonde inclina la tête. Elle n'avait pas _réellement_ cru que Lucius les accompagnerait.

_- _Alors Mère ?

_- _Ton père a du travail. Allons y. Le Portoloin part dans deux minutes.

Lucius soupira et partit voir ce que lui voulait – encore – Fudge.

_

* * *

« 7 février_

_Le truc de Lucius marche à la perfection. Potter est furax. BWAHAHAHA. Mais j'espère que Lucius n'aura pas de problèmes en se faisant voir avec moi. Il dit que non puisque « mon cerveau rattrape amplement mon sang. » Je suppose que c'est un compliment dans l'étrange dialecte propre au langage Malfoyen. _

_

* * *

_

_« 15 février_

_La question a enfin été posée. Sur le moment j'ai eu envie de tuer Severus. Maintenant, je suis plus réservée. Plus envie de le tuer. Que s'est il passé ? Bonne question…_  
_''Cette mascarade est-elle absolument nécessaire.''_  
'' _Absolument pas.''  
Pendant qu'il parlait, j'avoue que mon cœur s'est ridiculement emballé. J'avais la bouche sèche, les mains moites – dieu que je déteste avoir les mains moites.. – comme dans un ridicule roman à l'eau de rose. Je m'écoeure moi-même, c'est pas possible._  
''_Et tu continues parce que.. ?''  
''Pour beaucoup de raisons. Mais aucune ne te concerne, Severus.'' Conclut Lucius en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »_

_

* * *

_

_« 25 février,_

_Je dirai que la situation ne me fait plus rire. Potter et cie multiplient les blagues, Severus est allé deux fois en dix jours à l'infirmerie. Mais j'avoue être incapable de renoncer à la présence de Lucius.. »_

_

* * *

_

_« 12 mars,_

_Le monde est cruel. Tres cruel. Examen Blanc. Des examens blanc en SIXIEME année ? D'un autre côté Lucius aussi est en exam mais lui il passe les ASPICs. C'est pas juste. Moi qui espérai pouvoir me la couler douce jusqu'au mois de mai.. Et ben naaaaaaaan ! Je déteste définitivement les exam'. »_

_

* * *

_

_« 20 mars,_

_Moi réviser ? Il reste encore un mois. Ou presque.. On s'en occupera plus tard. J'entends le cri des romans de la bibliothèque. 'Lis-moi, lis-moi.' Les pauvres, je me sens obligée de leur faire plaisir._

___

* * *

« 17 avril,_

___Lucius m'a dit qu'il devait me parler. Il avait l'air nerveux.. Pourquoi ? Les examens sont finis et les vacances sont dans une semaine.. (bonheuur) »_

___

* * *

« 18 avril,_

___Lucius était furieux. Severus n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passait. On dirait qu'il laisse s'échapper des mois de colères et de frustration. Dire qu'il est si froid en public. Severus nous a quittés. Il me faisait confiance pour calmer Lucius. Sur le coup je crois que ce que je pensais pouvait se résumer en un 'lââââââcheur !' indigné. Mais finalement.._  
''_Je suis désolé.''_  
''_Pas de mal. Que se passe-t-il ?''  
Il cherchait ses mots. Une première._  
'' _Mes chers parents (Lucius adôôôôre sa famille), m'ont fiancé avec une Black, crache-t-il d'un air dégoûté.''_  
'' _Bellatrix ?''  
Il ricane._  
''_Encore heureux, non. Je ne pourrais pas supporter cette mégère. Mais il y a plus..''_  
''…''  
'' _Voldemort..''  
Quoi ? C'est la seule chose que j'ai été en mesure de penser à cet instant.._  
'' _Mon père l'a rejoint. Je crois qu'il occupe un rôle très haut hiérarchiquement.''_  
''_..''_  
'' _Tu es en danger si tu restes près de moi.''  
Il reprend son air Malfoyen. ''Il vaut mieux cesser là toute relation.''  
S'il a cru convaincre quelqu'un j'ai bien peur de l'avoir déçu.. C'était la première fois que l'on s'embrassait sans témoin. Ca a beau être mal, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'envoler. »_

___

* * *

_

___« 15 mai,_

___Lucius ne me le dit pas mais je sais qu'il a cette marque grimaçante tatouée sur son bras. Nous avons rompu en public mais nous continuons à nous voir en privé. Lucius apprend l'Occlumancie avec Severus. J'ai poliment décliné leur offre. L'idée que cet été Lucius fera partie de ces hommes me révulsent. Lui aussi sera responsable de ces massacres. Je ne sais plus quoi penser..'' _

___

* * *

_

___« 29 mai,_

___Potter continue de m'énerver. Le tue ou le tue pas ? Allez le tue._  
…  
… _Il faut que j'arrête de fréquenter des Serpentards. Ca devient vital. » _

___

* * *

_

___« 7 juin,_

___Les examens commencent..  
.. Ai-je dit que je détestais les examens ?  
.. L'année prochaine, Lucius quittera Poudlard pour l'université. Cela me fait mal au cœur. Il va me manquer. »_

___

* * *

« 17 juin,  
La remise des diplômes est dans une semaine. En attendant.. nous profitons du temps qu'il nous reste… Il fait beau en plus.. Une baignade dans le lac me paraît une bonne idée. »_

___

* * *

_

___« 19 juin,  
Finalement la baignade était une trèèèèèès bonne idée. Et j'y suis retournée hier soir. Seule. Avec Lucius. On ne s'est pas baigné. 'Il y a des choses plus intéressantes à faire' Et il me l'a montré.. »_

* * *

_¤_

* * *

Harry vira au rouge coquelicot. 

Quoi ?

Tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté.. Lily bonne élève fourrée à la bibliothèque comme Hermione ? En vérité, sa mère avait une sœur qui la haïssait, s'amusait avec des Serpentard, pour ne pas dire couchait avec un Serpentard. L'idée lui…

Mauvais karma ! Très mauvais karma.

Elle détestait James et appréciait Severus.

Harry se leva le carnet dans la poche. Il descendit aux cachots.

Monsieur Potter ?

Harry regarda son enseignant qui le fixait comme s'il était un ingrédient de Potions étrange qu'il pourrait être amusant de disséquer.

Professeur..

Oui ?

Parlez moi de ma mère.

* * *

Lucius referma le carnet. L'année s'achevait là. Il se souvenait encore de la cérémonie des diplômes. Dix-sept Aspics obtenus avec Optimal. Il n'y avait que Histoire de la Magie où il avait eu Médiocre. Mais tout le monde avait cette note. Il ne connaissait personne d'assez timbré pour relire les notes inexistentes et tenter de les apprendre. Il aurait vraiment fallu être tordu. 

Lucius ?

_**Quoi** _?

Narcissa soupira mais ne dit pas un mot. Le blond était étrange ces temps-ci. Non pas qu'elle se souciait de ses états d'âmes mais il aurait été bien qu'il soit vu avec Draco.

La maîtresse du Manoir Malfoy redescendit dans le salon.

Courage. Encore quelques jours et elle pourrait partir de ce nid de serpents. En effet, elle avait prévu de disparaître après le nouvel an pour se rendre en Australie ou quelque chose comme cela. Un pays chaud. Depuis le temps qu'elle épargnait de l'argent.

La dame Malfoy était certaine que Lucius savait tout de ses projets. Mais il s'en moquait totalement.

La seule chose qui l'ennuyait était de laisser Draco. Mais il avait toujours été le fils de Lucius plus que son fils à elle. Elle aurait tout son temps pour se reconstruire une famille.

Elle était encore jeune.

Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'en fichait pas mal. La seule femme qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était Bellatrix Lestrange. La preuve elle ne faisait pas partie des Mangemorts.

* * *

Lucius écouta les pas de Narcissa s'éloigner. 

Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il la tuerait ou non. S'il la laisserait partir.

Il réfléchirait à la question plus tard, conclut-il en reprenant son livre.

* * *

_A suivre..  
_


	5. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer **: Rien est à moi..**  
Note **: …Euh.. Apparemment je suis incapable d'écrire un chapitre en moins d'un mois. Snif.

Rappel : Harry est en cinquième année. On s'occupera des profs, de Voldemort etc après le journal..

* * *

_RAR_

**

* * *

**

**Alycia Potter_-_Black :**  
Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Je suis désolé j'ai essayé de finir pour ton anniversaire mais j'ai pas réussi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

**Ladybird :**  
Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes. Je vais finir par croire que je suis réellement sadique si tout le monde continue de me répéter ça.. Hinhin.

**Orphée Potter**  
AAAAAAAAAH… C'est méchant ça V.V Mon templeuuuuh. Moi qui en était si fière.. Des révélations dans ce chapitre.. Des choses intéressantes. Mais la scène que tu réclames sera pour le chapitre suivant.. ou dans deux chapitres. Selon leur longueur. Pitié ne me tue pas, je fais ce que je peux..

**Vif d'or :**  
Les révélations continuent. Je poste aussi vite que je peux mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec le passé de Lily et Lucius. Je pense qu'une fois que le journal sera fini ça ira plus vite. Paske là j'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées.. Encore merci et bisous à toi !

**Crystal d'avalon :**  
Contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Lily :**  
Sev' étant un Rogus Serpentus… lol tu vas voir dans ce chapitre. Ouais, Harry n'a pas fini d'être surpris. En fait ça commence. Je crois que je vais m'amuser quand il va comprendre que Draco est son demi_-_frère.

**Aella :**  
Je veux d'abord te remercier pour la review. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Le couple Lucius Lily. J'ai du en lire.. Une ? Et encore elle se terminait par un James Lily. Faut innover, lol. Encore une fois merci de la review ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Tu vas pouvoir appuyer sur la touche fléchée du bas lol.

**Belagrion de Riva :**  
Oui, je continue ! Voilà la suite.

**Lapieuvredudésert :**  
Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. J'espère que tu aimeras.

**Geminiz :**  
Et ben la voilà !

**Aleera la femme de Dracula :**  
Oh merciiii ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu penses cela. Voilà la suite. Tu aimes, dis, dis ?

* * *

_Chapitre trois _

_

* * *

_

_9 janvier 1996_

Severus regarda son élève un peu perdu.

_-_ Potter, que voulez vous que je vous dise à son sujet ? A mon avis, vous feriez mieux d'interroger le clébard qui vous tient lieu de parrain au lieu de m'importuner. Si vous m'excusez j'ai des choses à faire.

Harry resta sur place.

_-_ C'est ce que j'aurai fait… Si Sirius ne m'avait pas envoyé le journal de Maman. Je suppose que s'il avait su ce qu'il y avait dedans, il ne me l'aurait pas donné. Pourquoi personne n'a jugé bon de me dire que ma mère était sortie avec Lucius Malfoy ?

Il ouvrit la bouche. Mais la referma ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

_-_ Et vous croyez que je suis la bonne personne à qui demander cela ?

_-_ Oui. Elle traînait avec vous.

Rogue lui lança un regard franchement moqueur.

_-_ Vous pourriez tout aussi bien demander des détails à Lucius Malfoy si c'est ce que vous voulez. Cela n'a duré qu'un temps, et c'était juste pour exaspérer votre père.

_-_ Ca c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Mais à en croire le journal, ça a duré bien plus longtemps. Je me suis arrêté à la sixième année.

Rogue grimaça, se demandant pourquoi ce genre de situation ne tombait que sur lui : à savoir pourquoi son élève honni était en train de parler avec lui de la vie sentimentale de Lily en sixième année, lorsqu'elle sortait avec celui qui était la définition la plus proche que Rogue se faisait d'un ami : Lucius.

Situation surnaturelle et loin d'être agréable. Ce genre de chose ne devait arriver qu'à lui..

_-_ Votre mère détestait les Maraudeurs.

_-_ Je sais. Pourtant elle s'est mariée avec mon père.

'Parce que Lucius..'

_-_ Oui, elle s'est mariée. Elle aimait votre père, dit Rogue. Lucius lui a fait du mal en rejoignant les Mangemorts.

Harry pinça les lèvres, lui jeta un regard furieux.

_-_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous mentez tous ainsi. Mais je finirai par trouver la vérité. Je suppose qu'elle se trouve dans la suite du journal. Bonne journée Monsieur.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Une fois Potter parti, il s'approcha de la cheminée. Jetant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, il cria clairement 'Manoir Malfoy – Résidence Quarante Cinq, Aile Sud'

* * *

Furieux, Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui cachait et cela l'agaçait sérieusement. Ces histoires d'amour et de haine ne cessaient de lui tourner dans la tête et son cerveau lui faisait mal.

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ QUOI ?

_-_ Est_-_ce que ça va ? Tu es drôlement pâle.

Harry haussa les épaules, entrant dans la salle commune.

_-_ Oui, ça va. Tu as besoin de moi ?

_-_ Non. Tu devrais t'allonger, Harry. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Le brun acquiesça.

_-_ Je vais prendre un bouquin.. Si je dors ne me réveillez pas pour le dîner, okay ?

_-_ Okay. A plus tard.

Harry lui sourit et monta vers les dortoirs des cinquième/sixièmes années tandis que Ron proposait à tue_-_tête une partie d'échecs.

* * *

_5 septembre 1977_

_Me voilà en dernière année de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant les vacances. Comme d'habitude, j'ai bossé, travaillé.. Nous ne sommes pas partis cette année. Il y a des gens qui font pleins de choses de leurs vacances – je ne cite aucun blond aux yeux divin ( je n'ai PAS écrit ça) qui est allé ce coup ci aux Etats Unis et en Australie – et il y a des gens qui restent dans leur maudite banlieue londonienne à regarder le temps définitivement bizarre et à ne faire rien d'autre que les devoirs de vacances ou voir, lire les dernières parutions du moment. La mode est aux romans à l'eau de rose. Oui, Pétunia. Si tu savais comment je me fiche de ton 'Olivier'. Ce héros m'énerve. Voir ma chère sœur rêver au prince charmant avec ses amies greluches toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres m'énervent. Oui je suis jalouse qu'elle puisse voir ses amies et alors ! Cela n'enlève en aucun cas leur stupidité. Le commentaire était donc objectif. Ou à peu près. Enfin bref. Vacances comme d'habitude 'su-per'. Cela me fait bizarre de ne plus voir Lucius assis à la table des Serpentards, présidant la table de son air aristocrate et hautain. J'adore me moquer de lui quand il joue ce rôle là. Il n'y a plus que Severus qui me regarde d'un air songeur. Je me demande si on va continuer à se_ _parler maintenant que Lucius n'est plus là ou si cela va être reprise des hostilités. J'espère que non. _

_- _

_7 septembre_

_Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir avec Severus. On se dit bonjour dans les couloirs mais rien de plus. Plus de coup foireux contre les Maraudeurs. Qui en passant font toujours des leurs. Potter continue à me draguer. Il m'énerve. Je ne lui plais pas, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais a-t-il besoin de se moquer de moi perpétuellement ? Lucius. Où es tu quand on a besoin de toi ? Ah oui. Dans une des plus grande université du pays. C'est vrai. _

_- _

_15 septembre_

_Les démarches d'orientation sont engagés. Des rendez vous sont à prendre le plus vite possible. En décembre, tout le monde doit savoir où l'on ira l'année prochaine. Je sais déjà. Une école de Médicomage je pense. Ou alors de la recherche._

_-_

_18 octobre_

_Je n'ai jamais eu autant de boulot de toute ma vie. C'est horrible. Je suis débordée. Même Potter et cie ne font plus tellement les fiers. Tant mieux. Ah.. Gwen vient de me demander si j'ai fini mon devoir de Sortilège pour demain, elle n'a pas compris le sort de… Une minute.. QUEL Devoir de Sortilège ! ARGH !_

_- _

_19 octobre_

_Cela ne m'aura pris que la moitié de la nuit, mais je l'ai FINI ! Enfin. Dodo maintenant.. _

_

* * *

_

Lucius stoppa la lecture du journal pour la quarante septième fois et demi – pour la fois où il avait tué l'elfe qui l'avait interrompu –. Ses envies de meurtre furent coupées par la vue de Severus qui débarquait de la cheminée.

_-_ Pas de cours aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Evidemment que si. Le prochain est dans trois quart d'heures.

_-_..

Dans ce cas que faisait_-_il là ?

_-_ Problème avec le Maître ?

Première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il en fallait beaucoup au Maître des Potions pour se déloger de son repaire infâme, les cachots où il effrayait des gamins sans défense – ou presque – surtout si c'était pour venir le voir lui entre deux cours.

_-_.. On peut dire ça comme ça oui..

Lucius posa le carnet sur la table et l'invita à prendre un fauteuil.

_-_ Hn. Pendant que j'y pense Narcissa devrait partir dans la semaine. Je crois que je vais la laisser en vie. Cela fera toujours un contact pour le Maître en Allemagne si besoin est. Un dénommé Slummgër l'accueille. Tu ne trouves pas que les noms allemands manquent singulièrement de classe ?

_-_ Dois_-_je te rappeler ce que signifie le tien en Français ?

_-_.. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu écouter les affres de ma vie conjugale ?

_-_ En effet, même si c'est assez plaisant. C'est à propos de Potter.

_-_ Décidément, on ne me parle que de lui, grommela le blond.

_-_ Le Maître ?

_-_ Rien de neuf à ce sujet. J'ai reçu une lettre de Draco. Il devient légèrement pénible.

_-_..

_-_ Et bien, Potter ?

_-_.. Est venu m'interroger à propos de Lily.

_-_ Et en quoi cela me concerne_-_t_-_il ? demanda le blond d'une voix toujours tranquille.

_-_ Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et sa mère.

_-_…

_-_ Il a parlé d'un journal que ce crétin de Black lui a envoyé.

_-_ Je sais. Potter m'a envoyé le journal. Ce n'était qu'à cette condition qu'il pouvait le lire. Il en a effectué une copie magique.

_-_…

_-_…

_-_ Où cette histoire va nous mener ?

_-_ Pour le moment à la fois historique où le terrible Professeur de Potions a eu du retard.

Le brun le foudroya du regard.

_-_ Peut on être sérieux ?

_-_ Je le suis. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. J'aimerai finir le journal de L.. d'Evans.

Severus lui jeta un regard insondable avant de repartire dans la cheminée.

_

* * *

_

_29 octobre_

_Les vacances sont passées.. Et je n'ai fait que travailler.. Un examen blanc ASPIC pour novembre. Ouais. Donc, ben on travaille. Avec un peu de chance je verrai Lucius aux vacances. _

_-_

_3 novembre_

_Examen blanc demain. Pendant une semaine…_

_-_

_27 novembre_

_J'ai eu les résultaaats ! 95 pourcent de réussite. J'ai un peu foiré en histoire de la Magie ( bon d'accord beaucoup) mais je suis première de la promotion. Devant Potter Black et même Sev'. Après moi Sev et Potter et Black à égalité. Et bang ! Dans vos dents débiles !_

_-_

_3 décembre_

_Les Maraudeurs refont des leurs. J'ai cru que j'allais les tuer. Sev' a fini à l 'infirmerie et eux ils ricanent. Il ricanent. Ils me donnent envie de vomir ! Profiter des gens comme ça est absolument écoeurant. Comme si Sev' n'avait pas suffisamment de problème comme ça. _

_-_

_18 décembre_

_Je vois Lucius demain.._

_-_

_25 décembre_

_JOYEUX NOËL ! J'ai reçu, ô surprise des bouquins, des bouquins, des bouquins.. Quelques bouquins. Et des bouquins. Lucius m'a envoyé un bracelet. En or, j'aime beaucoup. Enfin quelqu'un qui me prend pour autre chose qu'un rat de bibliothèque. Et je retourne le voir demain. Il doit faire un stage à Poudlard, j'ai pas tout suivi. Je pense que Méchant Psychopathe sera content mais malgré ce qu'il doit faire de ses nuits – Lucius pas Méchant Psychopathe – je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Est__-ce que je suis amoureuse ?_

_-_

_25 décembre_

_10 minute plus tard : je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ç_a. _Mais je me pose la question quand même…_

_-_

_26 décembre_

_Le stage ne dure que trois jours, pendant les vacances et Lucius n'est pas censé voir les élèves. Apparemment il deviendrait quelqu'un du Ministèrel lié à Poudlard. Bizarre. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas exactement le genre de métier dont il rêverait._

_-_

_3 janvier 1978_

_C'était vraiment de bonnes vacances. Et je suis contente d'avoir pu voir Lucius. Encore six mois de cours. Ca fait bizarre._

_

* * *

_

Harry referma le livre pensif. Il avait toujours cru que ses parents s'étaient mis ensemble à Poudlard. Il soupira et reprit l'album photo. Le mariage datait de 1979. L'année suivante.

Que s'était_-_il passé entre janvier 1978 et mars 1979 ?

Harry se leva. Il saisit le petit miroir que lui avait donné Sirius au début de l'année.

°Sirius Black !

Le visage souriant de Sirius apparut dans le miroir.

_-_ Harry ! Je suis content de te voir. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ J'aurais une question à te poser..

_-_ Je t'écoute, dit le Maraudeur avec un sourire.

_-_ Quand est_-_ce que Maman et Papa se sont mis ensembles ?

Le Maraudeur réfléchit.

_-_ Pendant les vacances d'été qui ont suivis notre septième année je crois.. Lors d'une attaque de Mangemort particulièrement violente.. Mais tu le verras dans le journal je pense. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Nan c'est juste qu'en septième année, ils se haïssaient..

_-_ Les prémices de l'amour, ricana Sirius. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où l'on s'est moqué d'eux pour ça.

_-_.. Pas pour maman en tout cas.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Maman le pensait vraiment.

_-_ C'est ce qu'on dit. Et elle s'est mariée avec James. Un an plus tard je crois bien.

_-_ Peut être. C'est juste que cela m'étonnait. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimer Malfoy.

_-_ Malfoy ? Non, ils sont sortis un moment ensemble mais rien de sérieux. C'était plus pour exaspérer James et défier son père que Malfoy a fait cela.

_-_…

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ Dans le journal, Maman dit qu'ils continuaient à être ensembles officieusement. Pendant les vacances, les week_-_ends Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Je te ferai bien lire, si tu me crois pas.. Mais le journal est ensorcelé pour que seul moi et Lucius Malfoy puissions le lire. D'ailleurs j'ai du lui envoyer le journal. C'était la condition sine qua none pour le lire.

_-_ Tu as envoyé le journal de Lily à Malfoy ?

_-_ C'était demandé.. Apparemment Maman savait que je trouverai ce journal si quelque chose..

_-_ T'es complètement inconscient ! Et si quelque chose de capital était marqué dans le journal ? Square Grimmaud par exemple ?

_-_ Square quoi ?

Sirius soupira.

_-_ Bon.. J'aimerai que tu ailles donner le journal à Dumbledore.

_-_ Quoi ? Non !

_-_ Harry..

_-_ Non ! J'en ai assez qu'on me cache des choses ! J'en ai assez de n'être entouré que de mensonges !

Furieux, il referma le clapet du miroir et sortit en courant du dortoir.

_-_

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE 


	6. Chapitre 4

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps de publication, je sais combien c'est énervant de reprendre la lecture plusieurs mois après. Je vais essayer de réduire les délais promis ! Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Les **réponses à vos reviews** sont disponibles sur mon live-journal (entrée du 7 décembre) – voir lien dans la bio._

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**

**

* * *

**Lucius fixa d'un air pensif le journal. Cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Des souvenirs enfouis depuis si longtemps.

* * *

_4 Janvier _

_Les cours ont repris. Les devoirs s'accumulent. J'ai reçu une lettre de Lucius. Il doit se marier avec Narcissa Black dans deux mois. _

-

_22 janvier_

_Oh seigneur, un jour je tuerai Potter, et je le disséquerai pour vérifier que cet idiot ne possède pas le moindre cerveau. Depuis quelques temps, les blagues cessent d'arriver à Severus. Et je dois avouer qu'au moins, les idioties quotidiennes de Potter ( qui ne cesse de flirter avec moi tout en enchaînant rendez-vous sur rendez-vous) me détourne la tête de Lucius, de son mariage et des atrocités qu'il commet et que je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer dès que je lis dans le journal les « exploits » d'une nuit de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. _

-

_25 janvier_

_Pour une raison qui continue de m'échapper, Severus refuse de me parler. Comme si notre complicité de l'an passé n'avait plus de raison d'être maintenant que Lucius est parti. Je me sens bizarrement seule. Je dois dire que rien ne pourra remplacer la dynamique de notre petit groupe. J'ai appris à apprécier le cynisme et le sarcasme dont font preuve mes deux Serpentard préférés et que ça me manque. Les jeux puérils de ces crétins de Gryffondor ne font rien pour arranger les choses et plus j'y pense plus je me dis que je dois parler à Severus…._

-

_27 janvier_

_Idiote. Je suis une idiote. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Parfois ma stupidité me laisse pantoise d'incrédulité… J'ai écrit hier une lettre à Lucius… Pour lui parler de Severus. J'aurais bientôt sa réponse, je lui fais confiance… Je crois…_

-

_2 février _

_Rien… Pas un mot… _

* * *

Harry posa son journal, un air pensif sur le visage. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'il l'avait eu et il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il lisait. Et personne dans son entourage n'était en mesure de confirmer ou infirmer ce qui était écrit dans le journal. Il avait fait l'essai avec Rogue. Il se doutait des réactions des autres : Dumbledore lui sourirait en lui disant qu'il fallait garder le journal car il était très précieux tout en lui proposant une quelconque sucrerie. Sans commentaire pour Sirius. Il se voyait mal écrire à Lupin pour la première fois en deux ans pour lui poser une question pareille : « est ce que ma mère sortait avec Lucius Malfoy ? ». Remarque ça aurait pu être une idée. Peut être que les sens du loup garou pourraient apporter plus de crédits que- 

_"Tu délires là, Harry, tu sais."_

Il ne délirait pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il apprendrait. Le message de Lily l'inquiétait.

Ron serait horrifié que sa mère ait pu toucher Malfoy - lui-même avait du mal à s'en remettre. Et Hermione lui conseillerait de donner le journal à MacGonagall en invoquant le méchant carnet de Lord Voldemort en deuxième année.

Il n'en parlerait pas, décida-t-il.

- Harry, on descend, tu viens ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il était encore avec ce livre ? C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi absorbé dans un ouvrage. Il lui disait que oui, oui il lui passerait quand il aurait fini mais elle n'avait pu obtenir le titre de l'ouvrage. Harry cachait quelque chose.

- J'arrive.

- Je vais chercher un livre, dit soudain Hermione. Ne m'attendez pas.

Les deux garçons descendirent en discutant et en riant. Hermione attendit qu'ils aient disparu de son champ de vision et se précipita vers le lit de Harry. Privilège de Préfet, elle pouvait aller dans le dortoir des garçons. Rougissante, elle ne prêta aucune attention au bazar typique des garçons. Elle s'approcha du livre prudemment. Il avait été fermé et posé avec soin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique inestimable. Honteuse, Hermione le prit dans ses mains. C'était un simple carnet à la couverture décorée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. D'où venait l'intérêt de Harry pour ce simple carnet ?

Elle le feuilleta. Les pages étaient blanches. Hermione essaya plusieurs sorts de révélations mais aucun ne fut concluant. Elle n'osa pas essayer la technique Jedusorienne mais se jura d'en parler dès que possible avec le professeur MacGonagall. Avec Voldemort de retour, on ne pouvait rien laisser au hasard.

Elle repassa dans sa chambre, prit un livre au hasard et rejoignit ses amis.

* * *

Lucius continuait sa lecture. Il entendit une porte claquer et se dit que les projets de Narcissa ne devaient pas marcher comme elle le souhaitait. 

Quel dommage.

S'il avait décidé au final de ne pas la tuer cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'allait pas lui compliquer la vie au maximum. Elle partirait juste après le Nouvel An. Dans deux jours. Il savait déjà qu'elle allait lui lancer à la tête une tirade passionnée avant de partir rejoindre son amant allemand. Lucius eut un sourire sadique. Elle risquait d'avoir une mauvaise surprise avec les Portoloins.

Lucius n'était pas jaloux. Narcissa ne lui inspirait plus que de l'indifférence. Peut être y avait-il eu jadis un peu de passion jadis, exacerbée par l'alcool - après tout Narcissa avait été séduisante dans sa jeunesse. Simplement il aimait plus que tout compliquer la vie des autres. Peut être son côté Serpentard.

* * *

_15 février_

_Lucius m'a répondu hier. Je pense qu'il a des problèmes. Il m'a fait donner la lettre sous le manteau. Je suis inquiète. A-t-il des problèmes. Sûrement Voldemort encore. Ses fiançaillles approchent. On se voit aux vacances… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

-

_17 février_

_Je suis tellement stressée que j'ai planté mon contrôle de Sortilèges… Heureusement que le coefficient n'est pas élevé. Un B moins ça fait tâche dans mes A. _

_-_

_19 février_

_Les vacances sont demain. Potter et Cie vont faire la fête ce soir. Je crois que je vais aller ailleurs ce soir. J'aimerais bien voir Sev' mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me jette comme la dernière fois. Les Maraudeurs recommencent à l'ennuyer mais il a des arguments pour leur répondre. Je suis inquiète quand même pour lui. _

_

* * *

_

- Professeur MacGonagall, je peux vous parler ? demanda Hermione.

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha la tête tandis que sa brillante élève s'approchait du bureau.

- C'est à propos de Harry…

Minerva le regarda avec intérêt.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voila depuis quelques jours - Noël je crois Harry est plongé dans un livre dont on a tout le mal du monde à l'en tirer…

- Potter se serait mis à lire ? s'amusa Minerva.

-… J'ai fini par trouver ça étrange qu'il ne nous parle pas du livre… Et donc, j'ai… regardé, quand il n'était pas là.

MacGonagall se tut. Si Granger estimait nécessaire de lui parler de ça c'était qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'étrange.

- Et ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Rien. J'ai ouvert le livre, et il ne contenait que des pages blanches. J'ai essayé en vain tous les sorts de révélations que je connais sans rien trouver… Je suis inquiète pour Harry, il est si lunatique en ce moment… Avec Vous Savez Qui…

- Je vais m'occuper de cela, la rassura Minerva.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de classe. Minerva décida d'aller voir Potter le soir même pour montrer le dit carnet à Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_20 février_

_Je le savais. Les Maraudeurs ont encore frappés. J'en ai assez. Vont-ils grandir un jour ? Leurs plaisanteries n'amusent plus grand-monde à présent ! _

_-_

_2 mars_

_Les vacances sont passées je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. J'ai vu Lucius. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai pu "admirer" sa Marque. Il a dit qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal et qu'il se débrouillerait pour me garder hors de danger. Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur. Quant à Narcissa, il l'a vue une fois... Ce n'était pas concluant... Je n'ai jamais vu, ou plutôt entendu Lucius être si vulgaire... _

* * *

- Bonsoir Potter… Intéressante lecture ? 

Harry releva lentement la tête, les yeux effrayés. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le carnet.

- Oui, très.

Miss Granger avait raison. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Potter que lisez-vous ?

- C'est un cadeau… de Noël.

- Un carnet ?

- De la part d'un ami, répondit Harry.

Ce qu'il craignait arriva. Le professeur voulut y jeter un coup d'œil mais quand elle l'eut en mains, il n'y eut rien d'autre que des pages blanches.

- C'est le journal de ma mère, Professeur, dit froidement Harry.

- Je suis désolée Potter, mais par les temps qui courent, je préfère être prudente. Je vais demander au Professeur Dumbledore d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

- C'est « _Sirius _» qui m'a donné cela !

- Potter…

Harry se mordit les lèvres et regarda son professeur partir, le carnet dans la main. Le cœur battant, furieux, il descendit dans la Salle Commune.

- Lequel de vous deux est allé voir MacGonagall ? siffla Harry.

* * *

_5 mars_

_J'ai revu Severus. Lucius a parlé avec lui. Severus m'a dit qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix les contacts avec une Sang de Bourbe telle que moi s'il voulait avoir une chance auprès de son Maître. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'écorcher le visage de quelqu'un. C'est un vrai connard quand il s'y met ce type. _

_12 mars_

_Lucius s'est marié il y a deux jours. J'ai un contrôle à réviser…_

_Je me refuse de penser à lui. _

_-_

_14 mars_

_Potter a l'air de s'être calmé ces derniers temps… Tant mieux. Ca me fait des vacances. J'ai tant à penser que parfois j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser… Je devrais peut être aller à l'infirmerie. _

* * *

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

- Le journal, dit Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Tu crois que j'irais parler d'un bouquin à Macgo ?

Harry dut admettre que c'était logique. Il n'aurait même dû avoir de doutes sur l'identité de la personne en question.

- Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ce journal…

- Est celui de ma mère. C'est Sirius qui me l'a donné ! Et vu que je suis le seul à pouvoir le lire (Harry préféra éviter de parler de Malfoy) elle ne trouvera rien et ne me le rendra pas ! Merci Hermione.

La jeune fille prit un air penaud qui ne le convainquit pas du tout. Comme toujours, elle était certaine d'avoir agi au mieux, comme si les adultes détenaient la science infuse qui les préserverait de tous les dangers.

Il la foudroya du regard et sortit de la Salle Commune, les dents serrées. Il en avait assez d'être regardé de toute part, comme s'il était une poupée de porcelaine prête à se briser. Il avait quinze ans et on le traitait comme s'il en avait huit. Voldemort était peut être de retour, mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant. S'il n'était pas en sécurité à Poudlard, il ne le serait nulle part.

Ses pas finirent par le conduire à la volière. Il caressa gentiment les plumes blanches de sa chouette. Elle au moins, le considérait pour ce qu'il était : la main qui lui assurait sa nourriture et lui donnait les lettres à porter. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de flatter la chouette, oubliant pour un instant la traîtrise de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapitre 5

_Joyeux Noël à tous et merci pour vos gentilles review !_**  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 5**

* * *

Ron finit par triompher - sans effort réel - sur son adversaire qui voyait ses neurones se liquéfier de rage. Tant de concentration pour une défaite aussi lamentable prêtait à déprimer. Le jeune rouquin sembla tout d'un coup se souvenir de son meilleur ami, la bestiole aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, qui avait parlé d'un livre et de MacGonagall. Un peu tard, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais. 

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Il jeta un regard accusateur à la jeune fille qui rougit.

- Mais, mais rien...

-...

- Ecoute, je m'inquiétais pour Harry.

- Dis plutôt que tu trouvais étrange que Harry s'intéresse à quelque chose sans nous en parler...

- Il y a peut être un peu de cela, murmura Hermione.

- Il y a des choses que nous nous dirons jamais, Hermione, soupira Ron. Parce que nous ne voulons pas que ça se sache. J'ai des secrets pour toi, comme tu en as pour moi. Pourquoi Harry serait différent ? Tu sais Harry n'est pas un morceau de verre qui risque de se briser au moindre choc.

- Mais Tu-Sais-Qui...

- Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut rien faire contre Harry quand on est à Poudlard. Et lui rappeler sans cesse sa résurrection ne peut PAS être un bien. Tu ne pensais certainement pas à mal, Hermione... Mais je pense que tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès d'Harry...

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione, la rapella-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Si tu penses que tu as bien agi... Ne dis rien à Harry.

---

_**"Le 29 décembre**_

_**Suite à des mésaventures dues à mes pairs Gryffondoresques, il se trouve que le carnet n'est plus en ma possession. Je me demandais donc si vous pouviez m'en faire une copie. Je ne recommettrai pas cette erreur une deuxième fois et je suis certain que personne ne réussira à lire le journal.**_

_HP''_

**---**

Lucius en était à son café numéro trois de l'après-midi. Depuis Noël ses habitudes avaient radicalement changées et il se faisait désirer d'un peu partout pour lire ce journal qui l'absorbait de plus en plus. Savoir qu'une idylle de jeunesse avait été plus que réciproque et en découvrir et redécouvrir chaque détail était agréable. Mais il faudrait qu'il songe à transplaner de temps en temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu allergique au mot "patience".

Un coup à la fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées et le blond fut à peine surpris de voir un oiseau très blanc attendre qu'on lui ouvre.

_'Une connaissance...'_

Si Potter se mettait à lui écrire régulièrement, qu'allait-on faire de ce pauvre monde ? Il faudrait qu'on lui rappelle un jour ou l'autre qu'il s'appelait Lucius Malfoy et qu'il était Mangemort - presque fier de l'être d'ailleurs.

La chouette lui tendit dédaigneusement un message. Elle sembla vouloir attendre la réponse mais le blond lui fit rapidement comprendre de retourner à Poudlard. Si son fils débarquait dans son bureau même en sachant qu'il "travaillait", il se voyait mal lui expliquer pourquoi une chouette ressemblant dangereusement à celle de Potter attendait patiemment dans son bureau qu'on lui donne une réponse.

**---**

Harry fut déçu de voir revenir Hedwige. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Avoir _envie_ ou presque de recevoir une lettre d'un assassin donnait à réfléchir sur sa santé mentale. Mais c'était dû au journal qu'il voulait absolument lire. Et s'il voulait entendre la version de Lucius c'était parce que…

… Depuis quand devait-il se justifier à lui-même ses pensées ? Il décida re-descendre dans la salle commune. Un autre groupe allait partir pour Pré-Au-Lard grâce aux 152487 mesures de sécurité, et il pourrait tranquillement travailler.

Il descendit donc, ignorant royalement Hermione et espérant que Malfoy Senior lui envoie _au moins_ une réponse.

---

Pensait-elle avoir eu raison ? Oui. Sans aucun doute. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de se tromper ces dernières années. Mais elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait certainement dramatisé l'affaire.

Peut être que Ron avait raison.

Voir Harry lui cacher des choses avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Pourtant il y avait des choses qu'elle cachait elle aussi. Des choses invisibles que personne ne remarquait. La rougeur sur ses joues quand elle rencontrait Draco Malfoy par exemple. Ou quand ses camarades de chambre parlaient la nuit de leur "dernières expériences".

Mais bon.

Les livres c'était autre chose. C'était _son_ domaine. Elle pouvait aider Harry. Avait-elle raison ? Plus elle réfléchissait, moins elle le savait…

De toute façon, il était trop tard.

_---_

_"**29 décembre**_

**_Je vous le renvoie. C'est une copie. Etant donné votre attitude, je juge plus sage de garder l'original au cas où d'autres seraient nécessaires. Vous seul pouvez la lire. Le sort que j'y ai mis ne peut être enlevé. Peut être qu'une rencontre pourrait être envisageable quand nous aurons terminé cet intéressant document. _**

**_Tâchez de raisonner un peu plus avec la matière grise que tout être humain est censé posséder et ne pas vous le faire re-confisquer. _**

_**LM**_

_**PS- Juste pour curiosité serpentarde… comment est-ce arrivé ?"**_

-

Harry caressa du doigt la couverture de l'ouvrage. Il reconnut la texture veloutée. On aurait dit une sorte de drogue qui lui embrumait l'esprit depuis quatre jours. Il attrapa une plume et répondit à la lettre.

_**"Même jour,**_

_**Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, et même si ma langue en est écorchée, je le fais. Je serais plus prudent mais je suis d'accord avec vos "précautions". Hermione Granger est allée faire part de ses soupçons à MacGonagall…**_

_**HP"**_

Il confia le message à la chouette des Malfoy et redescendit, le carnet toujours serré dans ses mains. Se jetant dans son lit, il recommença à lire.

* * *

_"18 mars_

_J'ai été malade pendant trois jours… Gueuh…_

-

_19 mars_

_J'ai reçu un hibou de Maman. Elle me demande si j'ai oublié l'anniversaire de Pétunia. Absolument pas…. Voila que je repense à Lucius et à ce truc sur la torture qu'il m'avait passé. N'empêche que les illustrations donnaient de chouettes idées pour ma sœur… Qui n'a jamais rêvé de tuer un frère ou une sœur trop… familiaux ? Je m'enfonce, là._

_-_

_25 mars_

_Oooh ! C'est Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-que ! Les 'Malfoy' sont revenus de leur voyage de Noces. Fabuleux. L'école ne parlait plus que du voyage de cette greluche. J'ai cru voir un regard amical de la part de Severus. Moi cynique ? Pas du tout. _

_J'ai mal au cœur. _

……

_-_

_26 mars_

_L'article dans le Daily Prophet m'a achevée…_

_-_

_28 mars_

_J'en suis presque sûre. Severus m'a fait un quart de demi dixième de sourire. _

_

* * *

_

C'était quand même une journée agréable, décida Harry en refermant le journal. Il avait entendu du bruit et il avait décidé que c'était tout pour le soir.

Pas deux fois la même erreur, non plus.

Il se coucha. Ron entra dans la pièce.

- J'ai parlé avec Hermione, dit-il.

- Ah.

Sujet glissant. Harry n'avait pas encore déterminé quelle attitude il allait prendre vis-à-vis d'elle. Il en avait un peu assez qu'on prenne des décisions "pour son bien" sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. La vie était faite d'expériences que l'on acquérrait en fonction des erreurs qu'on commettait. Il avait peut être tort de se plonger ainsi dans ce journal, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Quand il ne s'agissait pas de Lord Voldemort, Harry se sentait en droit de prendre les décisions qu'il avait envie de prendre. C'était encore sa vie. Même si ce n'était qu'une survie qu'on se chargeait sans cesse de lui rappeler.

On voulait son bien. Mais Harry voulait qu'on le laisse un peu se débrouiller seul. Il voulait… qu'on lui fasse confiance, en somme…

- Je lui ai dit de venir s'excuser si elle se sentait en tort.

-…

C'était bien Ron ça. Pas le moindre tact. De gros sabots et une franchise à toute épreuve…

- Elle n'est pas venue…

- Curieusement, cela ne m'étonne pas…

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Ron…?

- Oui ?

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça ce soir.

- Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit alors…

- 'nuit…

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux et fut emporté au fin fond du monde d'un petit journal.

* * *

**A suivre.**


	8. Chapitre 6

**Merci à tous pour vos review ! Je suis une fois de plus désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre... **

o

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

**

* * *

**

_30 mars_

_Les examens blancs sont pour dans quinze jours. Je devrais "commencer" à réviser mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Trop déprimée. Je vais chez mes parents à Pâques. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter. _

_-_

_4 avril_

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Lucius. Il veut qu'on se voit à Pâques. _

_-_

_6 avril_

_Le premier examen est demain et j'ai pas commencé les révisions ! Encore heureux que j'ai une bonne mémoire auditive. Si je potasse ce soir jusqu'à trois heures du mat' ça devrait le faire… De toute façon ce ne sont que des ASPICs blancs et je m'en sors toujours… Parfois je me demande si les profs lisent vraiment mes copies. Allez, Evans…va pour un 17 cette fois… Ca a eu l'air d'arranger Lucius que je sois chez les Moldus. Peut être une sortie entre "amis" auxquels il va fausser compagnie pour venir me voir, qui sait…_

* * *

- Salut vous deux ! dit joyeusement Hagrid. Entrez, entrez ! 

Hermione et Ron obéirent avec plaisir. Leur sourire se figea lorsqu'ils avisèrent la pile de gâteaux sur la table.

- Une nouvelle recette…, expliqua Hagrid. Goûtez !

Grimaçant un sourire, ils tentèrent d'éviter de se fracasser les dents dessus. Ron songea à en subtiliser un ou deux pour voir s'il pouvait faire des ricochets sur le lac. Malheureusement, si cela tombait sur la tête d'une sirène ça risquerait de la tuer sur le coup. Mauvais plan Ron.

- Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il ne se sent pas bien, marmonna Ron tandis qu'Hermione fixait le plafond.

Hagrid les regarda l'un après l'autre.

- Vous allez me faire attendre longtemps avant de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'informa le demi géant.

- Ben…, hésita Ron.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui le lourdaud de l'histoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se justifier pour Hermione. Se justifier ? Et pourquoi diable aurait-il à le faire ?

- C'est de ma faute, murmura Hermione.

Hagrid soupira et leur versa un peu de thé "pour aller avec les biscuits". Fort heureusement, le thé était infiniment plus acceptable que ces immondices que leur ami avait le cran d'appeler pâtisseries.

- Racontez-moi, répéta le géant.

- Harry est bien étrange ces jours-ci, soupira Hermione. Il est toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Un petit carnet bleu qui ne le quitte jamais. Il ment en nous en parlant, promet de le prêter sans que cela ne vienne jamais. Il y pense jours et nuits. Ce carnet a fini par l'obséder. Il a fini par avouer que c'était le journal de sa mère. Mais ce n'est qu'un carnet vierge. Qu'on ne peut ouvrir. Le professeur Mcgonagall elle-même n'a rien obtenu et –

- Comment Minerva a-t-elle eu accès au carnet ?

Hermione rougit. Et Hagrid comprit que c'était là tout le problème de l'histoire. Cela ressemblait un peu à l'histoire de l'éclair de feu. Cette fois, Harry avait vraiment mal réagi. Le carnet devait être important pour lui. La remarque de Rubéus fit baisser la tête d'Hermione.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui. Et le journal de Tom Riddle ne cesse de me revenir à l'esprit.

- Après tout ce qui est arrivé à Harry, je le crois parfaitement lucide pour repérer un objet de magie noire. Avec cette connection au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous ses rêves, Harry ne jouera certainement pas avec des objets dangereux. Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance. L'important, Hermione, est d'arriver à accepter qu'il puisse vouloir des secrets, un jardin des secrets à portée de mains qu'il ne souhaite pas dévoiler.

- Ce carnet l'obsède, Hagrid, bégaya Hermione.

- Il vous en parlera le moment venu si c'est tellement important pour lui. Sauf si tu continues ainsi. Le harceler ne le conduira qu'à se braquer contre toi, Hermione. Et à… "ne pas se sentir bien" pour voir ses autres amis.

* * *

**_" Bizarrement, les agissements de votre amie ne me surprennent pas. La notion de propriété privée doit échapper à son jugement. Soyez un peu plus discret. Ou Dumbledore lui-même pourrait intervenir dans nos affaire. Pour peu que ce vieux fou ne soit pas déjà au courant. Changez de chouette, pendant que vous y êtes. Je n'ai guère envie que votre animal n'attire l'attention sur mon courrier. De la discrétion par l'enfer. Il semble que vous ayez des problèmes avec ce concept. Prenez des cours avec des Serpentards._**

_**LM"**_

_**- **_

_**"Vous avez des préjugés insupportables sur les Gryffondor vous savez ? Et je doute qu'un Serpentard accepte de… "m'enseigner la discrétion". Il faudra vous contenter de mes pattes lourdes de lion. J'ai pris un hussard de l'école. Et Dumbledore ne peut qu'être au courant, ne serait-ce que de cette correspondance. Le journal touche à sa fin, M., je doute qu'elle me plaise.**_

_**HP"**_

_**- **_

_**"Que Salazar vous emporte, stupide Gryffondor. Il ne s'agit pas d'un roman. La fin, vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi. **Il **assassine votre mère.  
Pour Dumbledore, je ne peux qu'être fataliste.**_

_**LM"**_

* * *

Harry ne se souvenait pas vraiment que Dumbledore ait semblé avoir connaissance de cette correspondance. En tout cas, fort heureusement, aucun de ses amis ne le savaient. "Mais enfin Harry, tu te rends compte que c'est un Mangemort et –" Il avait du mal à l'avouer mais le fait que Malfoy Senior ait été proche de sa mère durant autant de temps ne pouvait que le pousser à l'interroger. Il avait découvert grâce à lui une partie de Lily Evans qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui finalement lui ressemblait assez. C'était un visage dont ni Sirius ni Rémus n'avaient jamais eu connaissance et il était important pour lui d'en savoir plus. 

Et si Dumbledore savait pour la correspondance, qu'il n'intervenait pas, c'était peut être qu'il reconnaissait à Harry le droit de savoir. Ce qui semblait suspect au garçon car il ne voyait pas comment le vieux barbu pouvait savoir quoique ce soit sur toute cette affaire. Mais l'homme prenait un malin plaisir à se faire passer pour un être omniscient, ce qui ne devait pas être aussi loin que ça de la réalité.

Cependant, Harry pouvait dire quelque chose.

Depuis la rentrée, l'attitude de Dumbledore à son égard avait changé. Il semblait plus distant avec lui et évitait au maximum de croiser son regard.

- Encore du courrier Harry ? Une petite amie ? demanda Seamus qui dormait à moitié près de la cheminée. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le Survivant. Le hibou qui venait de lui apporter la lettre de Lucius Malfoy était perché sur son épaule, mangeant une gâterie que venait de lui donner le jeune homme.

C'était un bel animal. Des plumes grises et noires, un regard jaune intelligent. Il ignorait son nom mais c'était toujours lui qui lui portait les courtes lettres du patriarche de la famille Malfoy.

- Pas vraiment non, dit Harry en roulant des yeux.

_C'est une lettre de Lucius Malfoy, vous savez le bras droit de Lord Voldemort. _

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient, remarqua Hermione. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Harry lui jeta un long regard qui la fit rougir. Apparemment son ami lui en voulait encore. Mais Hermione était inquiète pour lui et jusqu'à présent son instinct ne s'était jamais trompé.

- En effet, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient, marmonna Harry. Je ne connais pas son nom.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui alors que les activités interrompues reprenaient.

- Ecoute, Harry, je suis désolée… Mais je m'inquiète pour toi…

- Tu veux dire que le fait que je vous dise plus tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit t'inquiète plutôt, non ? fit le Gryffondor sur un ton acerbe. Oui, Hermione, j'ai des secrets, mais ça ne signifie pas que cela trempe dans la magie noire. J'ai suffisamment de mal à garder une vie à peu près normale en oubliant que chaque geste de fait est susceptible d'être écrit dans tous les journaux. Je crois que je suis assez grand pour repérer le danger tout seul et j'ai le droit de vouloir avoir quelque chose pour moi seul sans que toute l'école ne soit au courant. Encore plus à cause d'une amie.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

- Les livres sont dangereux, Harry. Le journal de –

- … **_Arrête. Tais-toi._**

Les yeux du jeune Gryffondor lançaient des éclairs et le hibou sur son épaules battit des ailes, surpris par son éclat de voix.

- Tu passes tes _journées_, plongée dans des bouquins. Tu ne vis que pour dévorer les entrailles des livres. Si j'avais dû amener à MacGonagall tous les livres qui t'absorbais, on y serait encore en 2000.

- Je ne suis pas toi.

- En effet. Tu n'es pas le Survivant dont il faut épier chaque gessste, siffla le Gryffondor.

La voix était acide et l'intonation ressemblait légèrement à du Fourchelangue. Hermione commença à mesurer la colère de son ami.

- Harry…

- Laisse-moi tranquille. C'était le journal de ma mère, Hermione. Et il était ensorcelé pour que seul moi puisse le lire. Laisse moi tranquille, Je-Sais-Tout.

Hermione le regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle échangea un regard avec Ron qui comme le reste de la salle n'avait rien perdu de l'échange.

* * *

_**"En tout cas, il semble que ce journal aura révélé finalement plus de choses que la vie de ma mère. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me rappeler que votre Maître a assassinés mes parents, on me le répète suffisamment chaque jour.  
Je ne peux rien dire pour Dumbledore. S'il sait, je préfère ignorer comment. **_

_**HP.**_

_**PS- Comment s'appelle ce hibou ? **_

* * *

9_ avril_

_L'Histoire de la magie est passée. C'est le plus difficile. (c'est une vraie horreur) Heureusement, ses sujets ne changent jamais vraiment, alors… les sujets de l'an derniers m'ont été utiles. J'espère avoir un "E". Ce coup là ce n'était pas la révolte des Gobelins. C'était sur Grindelwald ce qui est autrement plus intéressant que le récit épique des batailles de ces créatures pour le moins tordue. "Eûrk" qui irait donner ce nom à un gosse ? _

-

_11 avril_

_Moins d'une semaine avant les vacances…_

_-_

_13 avril_

_Il s'est passé quelque chose de curieux aujourd'hui. Apparemment Black avait décidé de "bousculer un peu" un Serpentard. Un gamin de troisième année je crois. Amiah qui a tout vu m'a dit que Potter l'avait empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait. _

_Black n'a pas été content mais Potter a su être convaincant. L'histoire ne dit pas ce que Black voulait faire, mais même si ça m'écorche les doigts de l'écrire, je suis contente que Potter ait fait ce qu'il a fait. _

-

_19 avril_

_On est dimanche, en vacances et je vois Lucius demain… _

* * *

Lucius Malfoy installé dans son fauteuil roula des yeux devant tant de niaiseries. Les états d'âme d'une adolescente le laissaient perplexe. Il remercia le ciel que Draco fût un garçon. Pas une seconde il ne voulut se rappeler l'état dans lequel il était moins de vingt ans plus tôt. Mauvaise foi ? Il était un Serpentard quand même… 

Secouant la tête, il trempa une plume dans de l'encre et écrivit une réponse pour Potter se demandant au nom de Merlin ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver d'entretenir une correspondance privée avec ce sale morveux. Trois ans plus tôt, il l'aurait éliminé avec grand plaisir si Dobby n'était pas intervenu. Peut être que la vue du journal et retrouver une trace de Lily à qui il n'avait pas pensé depuis une dizaine d'années l'adoucissait.

Merlin l'en préserve.

Une fois qu'il aurait fini cette lettre, une séance de Magie noire lui remettrait certainement les idées en place. Sauf si évidemment des idiots du Ministère intervenaient _encore_ au moment critique.

**" Potter,**

**Il semblerait qu'en effet, le journal de votre mère fasse remonter à la surface des choses que j'avais oublié. Ce qui est fait est fait Potter, rien ne changera le passé. Tournez vous vers l'avenir même si c'est votre mort. **

**Je refuse de parler plus du vieux fou. **

**Le hibou s'appelle Keith. Arrêtez le Miam-Hibou par Merlin, ça le rend impossible. "**

* * *

Lucius transplana dans sa chambre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. C'était plus un rictus qu'autre chose, à ne pas en douter. Il avait finalement changé d'avis pour Narcissa. Il n'accepterait pas sa défection. Même s'il ne pouvait plus supporter la blonde. Question de… De quoi au juste ? 

De rien du tout. Il était un Mangemort et ne se justifiait devant personne. Pas même son Maître qui se moquait des raisons et préférait plutôt lancer des Doloris et questionner – éventuellement – après.

Il se demanda à quelle page de la Gazette figurerait la mort de sa femme le lendemain. L'Allemand attendrait encore longtemps.

Il se replongea dans la lecture d'un certain carnet.

* * *

_22 avril_

_Je me sens idiote. Je viens de lire dans la presse les derniers méfaits des Mangemorts. Et savoir que Lucius y était certainement ne me fait pas grand-chose. J'ai de la peine, évidemment. Je suis malheureuse pour toutes ses vies gâchées, pour cette mort qui déferle sur nous. Vingt huit morts dont une dizaine de soldats de Voldemort. Les morts tombent des deux côtés. Je n'en veux pas à Lucius. Je suis incapable de lui en vouloir. J'ai juste peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. _

_Seigneur je suis aussi pathétique que les héros des bouquins que s'acharnent à lire Pétunia. _

_Les cours reprennent dans trois, quatre jours et j'ai à peine réviser pour les examens blancs. Je suis très mal. _

_-_

_24 avril_

_Ouf. J'ai révisé tout le cours d'Histoire de la Magie hier. Métamorphose et Potions aujourd'hui. Botanique et DCFM demain. Je connais plutôt bien ces cours je les avais relus avant les vacances. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur… j'espère…_

* * *

Harry cessa sa lecture. Les lignes commençaient à s'entrecroiser et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il était vraiment tard. Peut être deux heures du matin. Il cacha le journal dans la taie de son polochon et se coucha, éteignant sa baguette. 

xxxxxx

_Harry errait dans Poudlard. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. En chemin il croisa Dumbledore. Enfin un Dumbledore à tête d'hibou. Curieuse vision. Mais le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas et dit bonjour au Directeur._

_-Quel serait ton plus cher désir à présent ? demanda le hibou d'une voix rauque et amusée. _

_Harry ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance._

_Le Hibou-Dumbledore secoua la tête._

_-Tant pis. As-tu un bonbon au citron ? On m'interdit le Miam-Hibou et Minerva et Pompom n'ont que des dragées de Bertie Crochue. _

_Non, Harry n'avait pas la friandise tant convoitée._

_-Jette un coup d'œil au miroir. On y voit souvent des changements. _

_Puis il s'envola poursuivi par un fantôme de la taille de Coq, le hibou de Ron, qui hurlait qu'il voulait des bombabouses pour embêter Rusard avec la voix caquetante de Peeves. _

_Harry haussa les épaules, continua son chemin. Il ne tarda pas à rencontrer Mimi Geignarde qui disait que le miroir ne disait que des mensonges et qu'elle était très heureuse d'être mort, et que tout était de la faute de cette horrible Olive qui s'était moquée de ses lunettes. _

_Il entra dans la salle d'où elle sortait._

_Le miroir du Riséd. _

_Il s'approcha du miroir._

_Lentement._

_Trop lentement._

_Il semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y arriver. _

_Quand enfin il posa les yeux sur son reflet…_

xxxxxxx

_- _HARRY !

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux paniqués semblèrent chercher qui l'appelait ainsi.

- R-Ron ?

- Ca fait deux plombes que je te hurle dessus ! Dépêche toi, je te rappelle qu'on a Quidditch aujourd'hui. Je sais que t'es le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps mais crois-moi Angelina va te tuer sur place si tu n'es pas dans cinq minutes sur le terrain.

Harry le regarda. Il essaya de fixer son attention sur les mots que disaient Ron. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Son mal de tête l'empêchait de décrypter quoique ce soit. Son mal de tête ? C'était peu dire. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que cela passerait.

- Allez dépêche-toi !

- Je crois que je vais… rester ici, murmura Harry.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Nauséeux, la tête déchirée de douleur, il referma les yeux espérant que ça passerait.

- Tu vas bien… c'est Tu-Sais-Qui, qui…enfin... tu sais ?

Harry poussa un soupir agacé.

- Tous mes gestes ne sont pas forcément liés à lui. Je me sens mal.

- C'est vrai que t'es pâle comme un mort.

Les traits de Harry était tirés, ses yeux ternes et il avait l'air brûlant de fièvre.

- Je t'emmène à l'Infirmerie.

- Peux pas bouger, l'informa Harry.

Ron l'abandonna donc. Il promit de dire à Hermione d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Puis il gagna à toute vitesse le terrain de Quidditch de peur de se faire massacrer par la capitaine de l'équipe.

* * *

A suivre... 


	9. Chapitre 7

Le retard devient de plus en plus dramatique, et je crains que cela ne reste ainsi T.T Sachez juste que l'idée d'abandonner une fic ne me viendrait pas à l'idée... Malgré tout, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire...

Bisous à tous…

Et avant de passer au chapitre, un grand merci à :

**Fegnass, zaika, lilix28, lyly, crystal d'avalon, onarluca, ange de cisme, Nymphodora Tonks, SerpentClara, satya, Vif d'or, mysm, Solstice Zam, tchaye, missfouinette972, city2, Narcissss, Neyarchess, caromadden, Griffounette**

**-**

**- **

**

* * *

**

** Chapitre 7**

* * *

- 

_30 avril_

_On a eu les résultats. Quinze de moyenne. Ca va. Faut que je fasse mieux pour les Aspics, je sais mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais révisé VRAIMENT sérieusement. Potter m'a félicité. Il a eu quatorze de moyenne je crois. J'ai froncé les sourcils je crois.  
Curieux, il n'était pas moqueur.  
Severus nous a littéralement écrasé. Deux vingt, évidemment ça aide. Pour un Serpentard, il n'en a pas semblé fier outre mesure. Je me demande ce qu'il a…_

_-_

_1er mai_

_Je suis ridicule.  
Totalement pathétique.  
Mais trop contente !  
Tout ça à cause d'un stupide bouquet de fleurs. Lucius m'a envoyé un bouquet de muguets en déclarant que ce jour était le mien. Une coutume française, m'a-t-il dit. Il se targue de ses origines françaises. Il le répète tout le temps ''Telle aïeule a épouse Machin, cousine de la reine de France en 1...  
Je devrais pas me moquer de ça. Il y tient tant. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. _

_-_

_3 mai_

_Narcissa est enceinte. Il y a des choses que j'aurai voulu ne pas apprendre. Lucius dit qu'il doute sérieusement des gènes paternels que porte l'enfant. Comme si j'y croyais. Elle bavait tout le temps sur lui à l'école._  
…  
_Nan._  
…_  
Je viens d'écrire ça ?_  
…  
_Génial. Je suis… jalouse maintenant. _

_-_

_4 mai_

_Severus est plus furieux que jamais contre les Maraudeurs. Il a fait exploser leur Potion ce matin. Je me demande ce qu'il a. Potter a vu que c'était lui mais il n'a pas eu l'air de trop lui en vouloir. J'ai envie d'en prendre un, de le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise ce qui cloche. Severus a juste dit qu'il avait un problème avec Black.  
Il a TOUJOURS un problème avec lui. Ca a l'air plus grave cette fois. Remus s'écrase devant lui comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de grave._  
…  
_Je vais pas m'en mêler. Severus est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait. Et je préfère éviter d'être liée à des trucs de ce genre, ça finit toujours mal. _

_-_

_5 mai_

_Il y a du progrès. J'ai pas écrit une ligne sur Lucius hier. _

_-_

_6 mai_

_Il paraît qu'on est censés se mettre à réviser. Pas envie._

_- _

_7 mai_

_J'ai envie de le voir._

_-_

_7 mai_

_19h30_

_Potter est bizarre. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Evidemment j'ai dit « non. » Clair et définitif. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ?_

_-_

_7 mai_

_20h30_

_Potter est en face de moi. Il fait ses **devoirs**. Parfaitement. En face de moi. Sans l'aide de Lupin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a !_

* * *

- Harry !

- M'oui… ?

- Ca va mieux ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? voulut savoir Hermione.

- Il a fait –

_-_ … un cauchemar cette nuit. Merci, Ron, mais je suis encore capable de parler par moi-même.

Le rouquin rougit.

- Désolé Harry.

- Pas de mal, soupira le brun. Je vous laisse, j'ai un truc à voir à la bibliothèque. A plus.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione demanda d'une petite voix s'il était disposé à la pardonner.

- Je crois que… reconnaître que cette fois tu as _vraiment_ eu tort aiderait…

L'adolescente fit un geste agacé.

- Mais je m'inquiète pour lui ! Il pourrait comprendre !

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

- A toi de voir si ton amitié pour Harry est plus ou moins importante que ta fierté, Hermione. Mais tu commences à connaître Harry aussi bien que moi, et il peut être buté quand il le veut. Pas toujours avec raison, mais je crois que cette fois, c'est toi qui as mal agi. Tu aurais dû lui parler face à face au lieu de prévenir un prof dans son dos. On a quinze ans, on commence à passer l'âge de se réfugier toutes les cinq minutes dans les robes des profs.

xxxxxx

- Père ?

- Oui, Draco ?

Pour une raison étrange, Lucius était de **très** mauvaise humeur quand on le dérangeait ces temps-ci. Draco ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport avec Voldemort, et il ne tenait pas à le savoir.

- Je cherche Mère depuis ce matin… Savez vous où elle est ?

Pour la première fois, le blond leva les yeux des documents qu'il consultait. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

- Elle nous a quittés.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Elle… quittés ?

- Draco, je te prierais de bien vouloir former des phrases grammaticalement correctes.

- Comment ça… « elle nous a quittés » ?

- Partie. Avec son Allemand au nom imprononçable. Il me semble qu'elle t'avait parlé de ce vague projet, siffla Lucius.

Ca ne sentait pas bon. Le reproche était clairement appuyé dans sa voix. Draco décida d'adopter profil bas. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un Lucius Malfoy en colère.

- Elle… a parlé de vacances, oui, admit Draco.

Celui-ci avait perdu depuis longtemps ses illusions sur le mariage heureux de ses parents, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère était réellement partie, comme ça, sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Juste le temps de vider son compte en banque et de s'enfuir avec le premier Portoloin, avec pour seul bagage sa baguette et son romantisme si peu Serpentard.

- Il semble qu'elle ait avancé ses projets, conclut Lucius d'une voix polaire avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on la revoit de sitôt.

Draco trembla un peu et sortit de la pièce. Une fois seul, Lucius releva les yeux. Il ne fallait pas que Draco apprenne son implication dans le meurtre de sa mère. Cela donnerait lieu à de très ennuyeuses scènes que Lucius tenait à éviter.

xxxxxx

- Harry…

Il leva la tête.

- Ah. Hermione. Je suis en train de réviser les Potions. J'en suis au chapitre sept, page soixante huit de « Potions et Champignons, tome 5 ». Rien de dangereux… enfin, quand on sait que ça a un rapport avec Rogue, c'est _forcément_ dangereux…

- Harry, je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ? Tu étais si inquiète pour moi… Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait. Il faut protéger le Survivant. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne doit rien lui arriver. Et tant pis s'il n'a plus de vie privée, hein…

- Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille ! se défendit la jeune fille.

- Non, tu l'as _faite_.

-…

-… Va-t-en. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi travailler.

Mortifiée, Hermione obéit à son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux. Harry la regarda partir et retira le sort qui avait métamorphosé un certain cahier en livre de Potions et poursuivit sa lecture.

* * *

_12 juillet_

_J'aurais bien écrit, avant, mais j'ai pas eu le temps. Et oui, j'avoue, je t'ai perdu pendant un mois. Ca arrive n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon…Il y a tant à raconter que je suis sûre que tu me pardonneras… J'ai passé tous mes ASPICS mais ils me semblent tout d'un coup bien secondaires malgré les notes **plus** que satisfaisantes que j'ai eu._

_Tu me croiras jamais mais je me suis mise à sortir avec Potter courant juin. Juste avant la remise des diplômes ou presque. C'est un vrai gentleman quand il s'en donne la peine. Rien à voir avec Lucius, bien sûr… Mais je suis bien avec lui. Severus est de plus en plus bizarre. Il était pas causant avant, il s'est refermé comme une huître. Il devait plus ouvrir la bouche que pour répondre aux profs. Lui aussi a cartonné aux examens. Mais je suis inquiète pour lui. On dit que sa famille a de gros problèmes, et James – oui **James** – pense qu'il est aspirant Mangemort. J'ai failli lui lancer un sort quand il a dit ça. Parce que Severus éta… **EST** un ami, et que je ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal de lui, simplement parce qu'il fait peur – honnêtement, il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour que Severus ne fasse pas peur – mais bon, je ne suis pas normalement constituée. Ou c'est dû au fait qu'on a bien rigolé ensemble et que j'ai vu autre chose qu'un sourire sarcastique sur sa face cireuse. Pas très poétique, mais hélas réel. Pauvre Severus. Enfin bref, j'aurais jeté un sort à James si je ne pensais pas la même chose. Après tout, malgré tout ce que je peux ressentir, Lucius est un Mangemort lui-aussi. Ca me fait penser que j'ai encore trompé James. Mais je ne parviens pas à me le sortir de l'esprit. Je suis réellement folle de cet homme. C'est dramatique, mais on peut pas s'en empêcher. Je dois arrêter de le voir, on se détruit, je le sais très bien. Ca finira mal, pour nous tous. Severus m'a averti d'ailleurs. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu un truc comme « **tu crois sérieusement que tu m'apprends quelque chose ?** » _

_Je vais devenir folle. _

_J'ai encore rendez vous avec L. demain. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… N'importe quoi…Enfin, autre chose que penser à lui, à sa voix, à… STOP !_

-

_14 juillet_

_Je me refuse à tout commentaire_

-

_15 juillet_

_Je vais devenir folle. James m'a gentiment demandé si tout allait bien. Je vais mouriiiiiiiiir._

_-_

_16 juillet_

_Encore vu Lucius. Dramatique. _

_-_

_19 juillet_

_Lucius m'a écrit une lettre. Il m'a officiellement avoué qu'il était un assassin à la solde de Voldemort. Comme si je le savais pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Notre relation est de plus en plus bizarre. J'ose pas dire malsaine, parce que je l'aime réellement. Mais quand même…_

_-_

_20 juillet_

_James m'a dit qu'il m'aimait._

-

_21 juillet_

_James me l'a dit trois fois aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il attend une réponse. Je me vois bien lui dire, « oui, moi aussi mais là, tu vois, j'ai rendez vous avec Lucius Malfoy, salut ! »_

_-_

_22 juillet_

_J'ai dit que je savais pas quoi dire. J'ai sorti les bobards habituels. Tout pour ne pas se retrouver coincée au pied du mur. Je vois Lucius ce soir._

_-_

_23 juillet_

_On a parlé toute la nuit. C'était génial. _

-

_3 août_

_J'ai dit « moi aussi » à James. Qu'est qui m'a pris ! Il est sympa et tout… Mais maintenant, il va vouloir passer à l'étape supérieure. Et Sala… Et Merlin sait que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de… avec lui. Dans quelle mouise je me suis mise ! J'ai même pas le courage de rompre… _

-

_7 août_

_Lucius m'a dit qu'il savait pour James. Il est jaloux comme une teigne, c'est trop mignon. Evidemment, je lui ai pas dit, fierté du Serpentard et tout ça. _

_- _

_11 août_

_J'ai dit à James que j'étais malade. La prochaine fois, j'irais voir ma tante… Il est beau et tout ça, mais je ne me vois pas encore faire « ça »._

_-_

_17 août_

_J'aime être sortie de Poudlard finalement. Malgré ses 'occupations' je n'ai jamais autant vu Lucius. Malgré tous les bas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir bien._

* * *

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait des choses qu'il aurait aimé ne **_pas _**savoir. Et comment allait-il pouvoir regarder Malfoy Senior dans les yeux maintenant ?

Harry réalisa qu'il envisageait bel et bien de rencontrer Malfoy pour parler de sa mère.

_Et merde. Je dois être réellement suicidaire._

Les chances de se retrouver chez Voldemort étaient très fortes. Il le savait. Et il avait peur. Mais cela valait le coup. Harry reprit sa lecture, en priant les divinités de Poudlard pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de rougir.

Pas gagné.

* * *

**A suivre... **


	10. Chapitre 8

**  
Rating : **M – attention propos violents pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles.

Un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs, Tchaye, Nymphodara Tonks, zaika, BBHarry, onarluca, crystal d'avalon, lyly, verite, Vif d'or, Narcissss, Caella, Satya, Tiayel, Lunicorne, Neyarchess, Lady Elektra Black, chloé, Lady Ange Shadow

-

**Pitite mise au point**

J'ai horreur d'en faire, désolée, mais c'était nécessaire

à ma grande honte, j'ai prouvé dans cette histoire que je ne réfléchissais pas assez aux calculs. C'est pourquoi, je vais changer la chronologie. Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucune incidence sur ce qui a été raconté, simplement, c'est juste que le journal de Lily se développe beaucoup plus que ce que j'escomptais. Je rétablis la bonne année dans ce chapitre, (enfin j'espère -.-) je modifierai les chapitres précédents dès que j'aurai le temps.

Les personnages de JKR sont adaptés à ma convenance notamment vous l'aurez compris l'histoire de Lily et de James. Ils ne seront ensemble que bien après l'école dans cette histoire

-

**_  
_**

**Chapitre 8**

Lucius referma pensivement le manuscrit. Il allait lui falloir un bon moment pour imprimer ce qu'il venait de lire. Il essaya avec un succès presque total de se rappeler qu'il était un Mangemort accompli, ce qui impliquait une absence totale d'émotions et de morale. Cela faisait _seize _ans, par Morgane. Il n'allait pas se laisser troubler par des événements aussi vieux. La Marque le brûlant le tourna de ses pensées, et pour une fois c'était tant mieux. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Un instant plus tard, il disparaissait pour aller rejoindre son maître. Il se demanda avec un sourire cynique quels étaient les projets "géniaux" qu'avait pu inventer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car si la théorie était souvent, admettons-le, parfaite, la pratique venait nettement compliquée l'affaire.

- Lucius, enfin, siffla le Maître comme si cela faisait des heures qu'il l'attendait.

A ses côtés, étendu par terre, cloué par la douleur, Queudver se tenait le bras comme si on avait failli lui arracher. Malfoy ne put retenir une moue de dégoût à la vue de l'ex-Gryffondor, qui n'échappa pas au mage noir. Mais pour une fois, Voldemort ne commenta pas. Si d'habitude, semer la discorde entre ses serviteurs l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, son esprit semblait tourné vers des préoccupations plus importantes que de stupides querelles.

- Vous m'avez appelé monseigneur ?

- En effet. Draco aura bientôt quinze ans. Je pense que nous pourrons bientôt lui faire subir la Première Initiation.

Il y en avait trois au total. La plupart des Mangemorts ne se faisaient initier que deux fois. La Troisième était réservée à "l'élite". Il devait y avoir cinq Mangemorts à l'avoir subie. Et Lucius en faisait partie. Des cinq, il n'en restait plus que quatre. Rockwood était mort, à la plus grande fureur du mage noir.

- Oui, Maître. Ce serait un honneur.

Lucius souhaitait assurer l'avenir de son fils. Et ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'il irait loin. Il ne fallait pas penser à Potter maintenant. Pas sous les yeux écarlates du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harrry feuilletait le carnet. Il avait relu deux fois les années à Poudlard et hésitait à poursuivre. Puis, finalement la curiosité l'emporta et il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. En plus il aurait normalement la paix ce soir. Dean, Seamus et Ron étaient avec d'autres gars de Maisons différentes, en train de préparer des plans pour organiser un tournoi d'échecs. Apparemment, ils avaient même récupéré un Serpentard. Il ne restait que Neville, mais Neville ne le gênait jamais. Sa présence avait quelque chose de tranquillisant, et ce malgré la gaucherie du garçon.

- Il t'arrive de ne pas penser à ton père ?

- … Bien sûr.

- Moi, j'y pense toujours. Tu sais, dès que je rate un truc, je me dis que mon père l'aurait réussi, et m'aurait dit… comment. Comment y arriver. Et le pire (le garçon sourit douloureusement) … ou le mieux… c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est vrai…

Le ventre de Harry se contracta douloureusement.

- On s'invente toujours des parents idéaux quand on en a pas… Mais…

- … la réalité…

- … est toujours différente de ce qu'on voudrait, soupira Harry.

- Tu as appris quelque chose… sur tes parents Harry ?

- Je sais que mon père était un parfait égoïste du temps de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Une sorte de Draco Malfoy qui faisait les quatre cents coups en se moquant des Serpentards. Et j'ai aussi appris que…

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Que ? l'encouragea doucement Neville.

- Merlin… j'ai appris que ma mère était aussi amoureuse de Lucius Malfoy. Et je crois, qu'elle le voyait encore quand ils se sont mariés.

Neville baissa les yeux.

- Je vois.

- Pourquoi tu baisses toujours les yeux, Neville ?

- Hein ?

Surpris, l'adolescent planta ses deux yeux bruns dans ceux de Harry.

- Quoi ?

Potter sourit.

- Tu es le seul à qui j'en parle. Je ne peux pas envisager d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre… Tu… Parfois je me dis que tu es le plus mature d'entre nous, Neville. Et le plus courageux.

- …

- Tu trouves la force, chaque fois, de retourner à l'hôpital – ce fut au tour de Harry de baisser les yeux – de les regarder, et de continuer à les aimer. Moi quand j'entends ces histoires,… parfois je leur en veux. Je lui en veux à elle de ne pas être parfaite. De ne pas être la mère merveilleuse que je m'inventais. Si tu savais comme je me dégoûte.

- Tu es humain, Harry. Je crois que… Peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait. Tes parents t'ont aimé plus que tout. Je pense que tu dois te souvenir uniquement de ça. Et tu pourras pardonné tous leurs défauts.

Les lèvres de Neville tremblèrent.

- J'ai un cousin… qui… qui était à la solde de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il est mort en prison, il y a deux ans. Il a trouvé le moyen de se suicider. Il a un fils. De dix ans. Adorable. Ma Grand-Mère l'invite parfois. Il est orphelin. Et je sais qu'un jour, il haïra son père. Je crois qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais penser du mal de ses parents. Jamais. C'est utopique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Neville baissa la tête.

- Mais ça me fait tellement bien d'imaginer un monde pareil.

Harry se leva.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, Neville.

- De rien.

Harry hésita.

- Si jamais tu as un problème… Viens m'en parler.

Harry quitta la pièce. C'était si étrange de découvrir… que des histoires pareilles arrivaient à Neville qu'il avait toujours pris pour un garçon effacé et banal. Au final, sa vie était aussi difficile que la sienne.

Peut être que toutes les vies étaient compliquées, finalement. Et qu'il fallait s'intéresser aux autres pour le constater. Peut être que la normalité qu'il aurait voulu n'existait pas. Affronter des dragons, c'était peut être bien aussi compliqué que de pousser la porte de la chambre d'hôpital où vivaient ses parents. Si on pouvait appeler ça vivre. Harry aurait voulu le dire à Neville. Mais il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, ajusta ses lunettes, puis ouvrit le petit carnet en mâchouillant machinalement le bout de sa plume. Par réflexe, il l'avait prise pour lire. Ce geste un peu obsessionnel lui faisait du bien. Surtout pour ce _genre_ de lecture. Il passa distraitement la main sur la page de titre, observant pour la première fois toutes les arabesques qui dessinaient "_Journal de Lily Evans 1974 – 1981_". Les encres magiques avec lesquelles sa mère avait écrit étaient aussi belles qu'au premier jour. Elles étaient certainement protégées par un sortilège de conservation quelconque. Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle était assez soigneuse. Il n'y avait qu'à observer son écriture. Quand elle n'écrivait pas vite, les lettres étaient soignées. Harry sourit en se demandant à quoi ressemblaient les notes de sa mère. Si elles étaient aussi illisibles que celles d'Hermione quand elle traitait cinq informations en même temps quand les étudiants normaux en notaient une.

Harry se figea. Il n'aurait pas dû penser à Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna les pages jusqu'à la page où il s'était arrêté. Il allait lire un peu. Ensuite, il parlerait à Hermione.

-  
_25 août 1976_

_Oh seigneur… seigneur… je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer hier. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait avec mes tripes. Je préfère ne pas imaginer la chose au concret. L'impression est suffisante comme ça. _

_-  
26 août_

_j'ai pas envie de penser. _

_-  
28 août_

… _je me lance. En fait non. _

_15 heures – encore pleurer. Ca devient pathétique. _

_17 heures – c'est dur de réaliser… je le savais. Que Lucius était un Mangemort et tout ça. Il faut que je crie, que je pleure. J'ai refusé de le revoir. J'ai dix-huit ans, merde. Je ne suis pas parfaite. Il a eu l'air étonné que je refuse son rendez-vous. Peut-être qu'il a cru que je ferai abstraction jusqu'au bout de son état de Mangemort. Mais Seigneur, ils ont attaqué. Encore. Pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Mais la catastrophe était-elle que… Soixante-quinze morts. Quand tout ça va-t-il finir ? Je ne peux plus l'imaginer se levant, enfilant joyeusement son masque blanc entre deux cours pour aller massacrer des innocents. Je ne peux plus faire l'autruche. Pas maintenant que Albus Dumbledore nous a parlé, à moi, James, Remus et Black de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux. Pas maintenant que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux le constat de leurs actions. Avant, c'était horrible. Mais… en même temps c'était abstrait. Des nouvelles dans les journaux, des images horribles. Ca ne nous a jamais vraiment touché. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont porté le deuil à l'école, c'est vrai. Mais je n'avais encore jamais vu un cadavre avant. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un enfant agonisé sur le trottoir dans les bras d'un Médicomage impuissant._

_-  
30 août_

_je vais rompre avec Lucius. _

_-  
5 septembre_

_Commence les cours. Tant mieux, j'éviterai de penser. _

_-  
17 septembre_

_Vais ou vais pas à l'anniversaire de Peter ?_

_-  
19 septembre_

_Je n'y suis pas allée. Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. J'ai marmonné comme excuse le boulot à faire. Elle a bon dos l'université. J'y reste encore un an. Après je pense que je me ferai prendre comme apprentie quelque part. _

_-  
21 septembre_

_Eu une formation pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Je vais protéger ce carnet, je pense. Ca vaut mieux. J'ai fait la connaissance de certains membres. C'était "sympa"._

_-  
23 septembre_

_J'ai vu Severus hier. Il se spécialise dans les potions. Comme c'est étonnant. Dans un rien de temps l'élève dépassera le maître – un gars très bizarre m'a-t-il dit. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il devrait faire de la recherche. A des fins "humanitaires" je lui ai dit. Severus a ricané. Pourtant je pense sincèrement qu'il pourrait aider des gens. Il m'a vaguement dit que son mentor travaillait sur une potion contre la lycanthropie. Apparemment le défi l'intéresse. Mais ce serait une bombe atomique en potion que son intérêt serait le même. _

_-  
27 septembre_

_Je suis sortie avec Potter hier. On est allé dans le monde Moldu. Vive l'affiche. Mais c'était marrant. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. Mais je suis toujours incapable d'aller plus loin. Les activités de Mangemorts se sont ralenties. Dumbledore a parlé de calme avant la tempête. Et moi je suis incapable de ne pas penser à Lucius. J'ai vaguement songé à une potion d'oubli. _

_-  
29 septembre_

_"Profitons de notre jeunesse" dixit Black. Il sont allés dans une boîte branchée et m'ont embarqués au passage. Même pas pu prononcé mon mot d'excuse favori, ils m'avaient déjà collée un doigt sur un Portoloin. Mais au fond ça m'a fait du bien de ne pas restée toute seule. J'ai quelques copines à la fac, enfin autant qu'on puisse appeler quelqu'un "copine" en moins d'un mois. Je me vois pas sortir "m'éclater" avec elles. _

_-  
5 octobre_

… _j'ai vu Lucius hier. Dans la librairie. Il m'a regardée. Il n'a pas souri, il n'a rien dit. Il m'a juste regardée. Et j'ai cru que j'allais m'écrouler. Et puis il est parti. _

_-  
12 octobre_

_Marre de déprimer. Je sors avec James et les autres. Je ne suis jamais allée dans une fête foraine sorcière. Ca promet !_

_-----_

Harry reposa le carnet sous son oreiller. L'heure de son prochain cours n'allait pas tarder. Et il ne voulait donner aucun prétexte à cette vieille dinde de Dolorès Ombrage une raison de le coller, encore. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait un concours avec Rogue pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Et le pire, c'était qu'il se disait que la femme était peut être bien pire que la chauve souris des cachots. Il fallait pourtant s'en donner du mal pour atteindre le même niveau de méchanceté et le dépasser. Stoppant là ces pensées peu charitables, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et rejoignit Ron en bas pour aller en cours. En chemin, il nota qu'il devait parler à Hermione. Il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher éternellement avec sa meilleure amie. Il lui en voulait certes, mais il l'aimait trop pour lui garder rancune trop longtemps.

La vie était courte après tout.

-

**A suivre…**

_ A noter que d'ici la prochaine fois, la fic pourrait être retitrée !_**  
**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Si noble que soit ton sang  
**

* * *

Bonjour amis lecteurs (:p) J'écris très lentement, je le sais, et je m'en excuse. J'ai beaucoup cogité sur cette histoire ces derniers temps – mais c'est pas pour autant que j'écrirais plus vite malheureusement… argh. Merci pour tous vos mots d'encouragements !! **Onarluca, Lady Elektra Black, adenoide, Neyarchess, Caromadden, crystal d'avalon, tchaye, lyly, Giuletta, SerpentClara, Lady Ange Shadow, Carrie Myrddin, Zaika, Nymphodora Tonks**

**Réponse aux questions posées :**  
Du yaoi ? Nan pas dans cette fic, désolée, lol  
Lucius père de Harry : voui ! J'en ai jamais fait un mystère, lol. C'était "l'essence" du défi de Lady Jedusor :p  
Fic retirée ? Non !!! RE – ti – trée (looool) cette confusion a été faite, désolée de vous avoir paniqués ! (d'ailleurs mes problèmes de chronologie sont réglés ! Enfin je crois lol)  
Modification des chapitres : Pas encore terminé. Mais les dates sont le changement fondamental. Pis le style et les éventuelles fautes. Il y avait un sérieux problème de cohérence des dates, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez…  
(_voila ! Si j'ai oublié des questions ou des revieweurs signalez-le moi ! Bisous à tous !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

_13 octobre_

_La soirée était sympa. Les montagnes russes sorcières ressemblent de près à celles des Moldus. Mais my god, quand nous avons fait une maison d'horreur, c'était pire que dans l'Exorciste. Brr. Ca fait deux ans que j'ai vu ce film – avec une ancienne copine de primaire, au cinéma – et je ne m'en suis pas remise. Ben, à côté de ce **truc** c'était de la rigolade. James et Remus se sont bien fichus de moi. Peter a refusé de venir – je comprends pourquoi – et Sirius draguait une fille. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu les cramponner. J'ai bien hurlé aussi. Mais c'était bien quand même. J'espère juste que je n'en entendrai pas parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Même si ça risque d'être dur. Je trouve ça ridicule de se moquer de la peur de quelqu'un. "ouais, t'es sûre que t'étais à Gryffondor?" Pauvre tâche. Enfin. Oublions, oublions. Il y a d'autres préoccupations dans la vie que des maisons fantômes horribles. Rien que le son était affreux. BREF._

_-  
15 octobre_

_Reprise de la vie normale. Génial._

_-  
17 octobre_

_Un attentat. Je préfère ne pas y penser. _

_-  
18 octobre_

_On ne voit plus beaucoup le professeur Dumbledore. Il a l'air soucieux, en ce moment._

_-  
29 octobre_

_C'est l'anniversaire de Severus dans pas longtemps. A cette idée, un nœud se noue dans mon estomac. J'aurai tellement aimé lui souhaiter. Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ? Qu'a-t-on fait ? _

_-  
31 octobre_

_Halloween. James veut m'emmener dans un coup foireux – encore des trucs qui font peur. J'ai refusé tout de suite. C'est **mort**. Pas question. Hé, une fois c'est bien assez, je lui ai dit. Il a ricané mais n'a pas insisté. Il veut qu'on sorte. J'avais envie de lui dire fuck mais j'ai accepté. Mauvaise idée de se morfondre. _

_-  
4 novembre_

_Anniversaire de Severus. Je déprime. J'ai hésité. Et puis… je lui ai envoyé un hibou. C'est certainement idiot. Mais quelque part…_

_-  
5 novembre_

_j'arrête pas de penser à Lucius. A Severus, aussi. Mais surtout à Lucius. Je songe vraiment à prendre une potion d'oubli. Ca devient invivable. _

_-  
6 novembre_

_J'ai failli appeler James "Lucius". Bravo Lily. Continue dans cette voie. Heureusement il a rien capté, (j'espère)._

_-  
7 novembre_

_Réunion avec Dumbledore. La première depuis un mois. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Nous nous inquiétons tous pour lui. J'ai pu voir le professeur Mc Gonagall le regarder d'un air critique et lui conseiller d'aller consulter la nouvelle infirmière de l'école. _

_-  
8 novembre_

_Les Mangemorts se sont pris une raclée. By nous. Bravo nous. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Lucius  
Potion d'oubli. Ca **s'impose.**__Et je pense de plus en plus à en prendre. Vital, je dirai._

* * *

Hermione releva la tête de son livre quand elle sentit une deuxième personne s'installer près d'elle. Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la dite personne. 

- Harry ?

- En personne… on peut parler ?

Bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient parler. Hermione n'attendait que ça, depuis des jours. Elle hocha la tête et lui indiqua le siège en face d'elle, en fixant les environs d'un air gêné. C'était totalement stupide comme situation. Mais au moins, les choses seraient à plat et elle avait _besoin_ de se justifier, de lui dire à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour lui, combien elle voulait le protéger. Et elle avait lu tant de livres effrayants, et que dire de cette aventure avec Tom Riddle et son journal ! Que pouvait-il donc savoir des risques qu'il courait en touchant un objet magique ? _Rien._ Pourquoi refusait-il de prendre des précautions. C'était _du bon sens._ Mieux, c'était _logique_.

- Ecoute, Harry, je suis vraiment désolée… d'avoir fait ça, mais je m'inquiète pour toi…et,…

- Hermione…, soupira le garçon en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, on a déjà eu cette dispute, je crois bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu agis ainsi, dans mon dos, pensant agir pour mon bien. Mais _par pitié_, j'ai _quinze ans._ J'en ai marre que tu cours dans les jupes des profs à la moindre alerte. Tu crois que si Voldemort veut réellement m'attaquer, MacGonagall sera derrière moi, pour m'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire ? J'aimerais bien te dire que oui, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, j'en _doute_. Si tu veux réellement m'aider, trouve un moyen pour que Ombrage _me lâche._ Ce journal n'est pas dangereux, ok ? J'ai pris mes précautions avant de le lire. C'est Sirius qui me l'a envoyé. Et c'est le journal de ma mère. Voila pourquoi j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre le lise. Parce que tout le monde a une image de ma mère. Tu vois, ce journal, c'est comme un secret, connu de moi seul. C'est comme un secret, qui passe par-dessus les merveilleux récits qu'on me raconte. Je sais que c'est pas elle, qu'elle a évolué, après ce journal, que ce n'est qu'un écho d'une pensée, je sais tout ça. Mais j'en ai besoin. Pour avoir quelque chose d'elle qui ne soit pas donné par un étranger qui me dise "oh tu ressembles à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère".

- Harry…

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-…

- Non, tu comprends pas, soupira Harry. Je m'en doutais. Je ne comprends pas très bien moi-même ce que je ressens. Mais… j'aimerais… que la prochaine fois, tu m'en parles, tu m'écoutes, avant de te jeter sur MacGonagall…

- C'est promis Harry, dit facilement Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, se leva.

Il savait qu'à la prochaine occasion, Hermione oublierait sa promesse, et volerait vers leur professeur de Métamorphose. Car sous tout le couvert de maturité qu'elle s'entêtait à dégager avec ses airs de préfètes, Hermione était encore réellement dépendante d'une tutelle adulte.

Pas que Harry crachât dessus si les circonstances s'imposaient, mais il pensait que les professeurs avaient autre chose à faire que rassurer en permanence les étudiants paranoïaques…

Hermione était son amie… Tant pis pour ses défauts, il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Même si des fois, l'envie lui prenait de lui frapper la tête contre un mur…

**xxxxxx**

_12 novembre 1976_

_J'ai revu Severus hier. On a discuté un peu. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Mais il évite mon regard. _

_-  
25 novembre_

_Lucius est gravement blessé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est venu chez moi, heureusement j'étais seule, il a mis du sang partout. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que le laisser s'effondrer dans mes bras. Merlin…_

_-  
26 novembre_

_Mes parents n'ont rien grillé. _

_-  
27 novembre_

_Son état empire. Il délire depuis plusieurs heures._

_-  
1er décembre_

_Je l'ai empêché de transplaner auprès de son Maître. Il est devenu complètement barje, fou de douleur et de colère. Mais le voyage l'aurait tué. Je viens de le stupéfixer. Et de lui donner un truc contre le sommeil. J'ai pu voir la marque sur son bras. Elle est immonde. Noire comme un charbon, aussi grimaçante que la mort. Elle est encore plus horrible imprimée sur une peau que volant dans le ciel. _

_-  
5 décembre_

_Aucune amélioration. Ca n'empire pas non plus. J'aime à dire qu'il est sauvé, mais je n'ose m'avancer. _

_-  
12 décembre_

_Pétunia est entré dans ma chambre. Elle a vu Lucius dans mon lit et moi lisant mes bouquins de magie à mon bureau. Je l'ai rattrapée et suppliée de ne rien dire à Papa et Maman. Elle m'a fait un horrible sourire et a promis. J'ai immédiatement compris qu'elle irait courir raconter. Parfois je me dis que bien qu'elle soit mon aînée, ma sœur n'a pas plus de six ans. Quelle punaise alors. Du coup je l'ai menacée. Et Merlin, elle a vraiment cru que j'étais capable de mettre mes menaces à exécution. Que faire quand sa propre sœur vous prend pour un monstre ? Je ne croyais pas tomber plus bas, ben si, c'était possible. _

_Je hais ma vie. _

_-  
14 décembre_

_Lucius délire toujours mais moins. Il semble aller mieux. Il a encore de la fièvre, mais sa plaie me paraît moins horrible. Suite à mes recherches, je crois que c'est un sort mal lancé qui est à l'origine de cela. Une bagarre qui a mal tourné je pense. _

_-  
15 décembre_

_J'ai dormi dans les bras de Lucius hier._

_-  
18 décembre_

_Il repart demain. On a un peu discuté lui et moi…_

_-  
20 décembre _

_Il est parti. Et je viens juste de réaliser à quel point je ne peux pas me passer de lui. _

* * *

Harry reposa le livre. Il attrapa sa plume, la mâchonna distraitement avant de commencer à écrire sa dissertation de Potions (de l'utilité des Poils de Lancryass dans la Potion d'Hystérie). Son manuel de Potions était devant lui. Sans le moindre enthousiasme, Harry l'ouvrit à la page soixante dix-sept. Soixante dix-sept. Il regarda tour à tour le carnet et son parchemin, où seul était inscrit son nom – ce qui lui vaudrait immédiatement un M, comme Médiocre – et le titre – il finirait à T. Déprimé, il rouvrit le carnet. La dissertation pouvait encore attendre.

* * *

_24 décembre_

_Je passe Noël avec James demain. J'ai failli oublier de lui prendre un cadeau. Il s'attend à ce que je lui offre un livre. Il me connaît mal. Je n'ai rien acheté pour Lucius. Je suis en train de le regretter, là tout de suite. _

_-  
26 décembre_

_James n'y croyait pas. "Deux billets pour la demi-finale de Quidditch ? A Pise ?!" "Oui." "…M-Merci… tu n'aurais pas dû…" J'ai haussé les épaules. Mes copines ont leurs entrées au Ministère. Ca ne m'a pas coûté un rond. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Et je me suis creusée la cervelle pour ce cadeau. J'y tenais vraiment, à lui offrir un truc qui lui plaise. Pour m'amender peut-être. J'en sais rien. Lui m'a offert un livre. Un roman. Je me suis sentie blasée par tant de "masculinisme". "Deux billets… un pour toi, un pour…" "Un pour Black, un pour toi," le corrigé-je, "tu sais très bien que le sport c'est pas mon truc." Il m'enlace et me demande si je l'attendrai à l'hôtel. "Tu rêves Potter," ai-je dit. _

_-  
28 décembre_

_Je n'ai rien reçu de Lucius. Je me demande si je dois en être triste ou… heureuse. _

_-  
31 décembre 1976_

_Fin d'une année… C'est toujours un cap. Potter voulait qu'on passe le réveillon ensemble, j'ai refusé. On dit que si on passe minuit près d'une personne, on restera à ses côtés pendant l'année qui suit. C'est très stupide, non. Mais j'aimerai réveillonner avec Lucius cette année. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand j'ai réalisé ça, j'ai failli me mettre à pleurer. Du coup je vais rester seule dans ma chambre. Pétunia est avec son copain – je veux rien savoir, je veux rien savoir – les parents chez des amis. Je suis seule, et de ma chambre, j'attends les feux d'artifice qui saluent la fin de la Saint Sylvestre._

* * *

**A suivre…**


	12. Chapitre 10

**Si noble que soit ton sang**  
_Lilith Lliane Myrddin_

* * *

Et comme d'habitude, le retour se fait après plusieurs mois… c'est dramatique… Ma plume me fait souffrir comme d'habitude… 

Merci à **adenoide, zaika, crystal d'avalon, ornaluca, Lady Shadow Cassandra, lyly, Neyarchess, Nymphodora Tonks, Lady Ange Shadow, Meri-Chan91, miss-swan, alex, meiko-chan, aurélie** !!

* * *

**Réponses aux questions** : 

Réaction de tout ce beau monde : (adenoide) euuuuuuuuuuuuh… j'ai pas poussé la réflexion jusqu'à voldemort. En fait, j'y songe pas trop. Je veux à tout prix finir le journal de lily avant toute chose.

Rencontre Lucius/Harry : (neyarchess) L'espoir est permis loool. Sérieusement, oui '-'

Quand il l'apprend ? (Nymphodora Tonks)il va commencer à se poser des questions XD. Pour le truc texto va falloir patienter quelques chapitres encore (ouiiii je sais) mais je vais faire ça le plus rapidement possible pour éviter qu'on tourne trop en rond.

Trous du scénario : (¤censured¤ loool) ah les remarques c'est bien aussi (grince des dents) nan je plaisante. Le coup des lunettes, j'ai totalement zappé. Je vais tout relire pour mettre ça au point. J'ai tendance à oublier des détails d'un chapitre à l'autre. Et pour la différence d'âge Lucius/Maraudeurs… je suis pas sûre que ce soit une si grande différence. M'enfin c'est un UA je peux prendre quelques libertés ? nan ? (où ça un argument foireux ?) Sérieusement, ce problème m'a fait tiquer dès le départ. Mais j'ai choisi de l'omettre.

Note : le nom du père de Théodore Nott n'est jamais spécifié me semble-t-il. Du moins je l'ai perdu en route. Je prends la liberté de lui donner. Si quelqu'un a le _vrai_ prénom, je suis preneuse !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

_4 janvier_

_1976… une nouvelle année commence. Nouveau départ, nouveau regain d'énergie, etc, etc. C'est merveilleux. Le téléphone a sonné quarante fois. Pas une fois pour moi. Je ne savais pas que Petunia était aussi populaire. Je suppose que je devrai être heureuse pour elle. Sa vie a l'air de lui plaire. Tant mieux. Mais je suis trop déprimée pour ne pas être égoïste. Et de toute façon, j'ai cessé de m'intéresser au bien-être de ma sœur depuis longtemps. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis posée la question. _

_James m'a envoyé un hibou. Il s'est perdu en route, il est arrivé hier. C'est tout Potter, ça, d'avoir un hibou qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. J'ai recopié le message. __**"Salut Lily, dommage que t'ais pas pu venir. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. J'ai cependant hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Bonne année, Lily Evans. J'ai envie de la passer avec toi. James"**._

_Je n'ai pas encore répondu. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Peut-être parce que je n'ai fait que penser à Lucius depuis le 19. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à me sentir coupable._

_**-**_

_5 janvier_

_Je suis dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai hâte d'arriver. Je suis dans le compartiment de trois premières années, et je peux jurer sur Gryffondor que c'est énervant. _

_-_

_10 janvier_

_Je crois que Severus a des problèmes. Il a __**raté**__ sa potion hier. J'ai envie de m'en mêler mais je sais comment ça va finir. Pas envie de me faire encore insulter. _

_-_

_11 janvier_

_Le titre du journal était effrayant ce matin. Tout le monde en parle. Ce n'est pas ça qui est effrayant. Une sorte de superstition bizarre s'est emparée du nom de Voldemort. On dirait que tout le monde hésite à l'appeler par son nom. Ca ne présage rien de bon. Les Serpentard l'appellent pompeusement le seigneur des ténèbre. Je les regarde se délecter des nouvelles du matin. Pour sûr, ils n'ont jamais vu les raid de Voldemort. Sinon, ils ne ricaneraient pas ainsi. N'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas croire que tous les Serpentard soient destinés à devenir Mangemort. Pourtant tel semble être le cas. Tout Poudlard semble en être persuadé. _

_-_

_13 janvier_

_Je quitte les problèmes du monde Moldu pour ceux sorciers. C'est super. Ce n'est plus URSS contre Etats-Unis, c'est Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Et les autres regardent le match en se demandant qui ils feraient bien d'aider pour leurs intérêts. C'est lamentable. Des parchemins traînent dans les couloirs. Rusard devient fou. C'est des trucs genre "virez tous les Serpentard" ou "A mort les Sang de bourbe". Poudlard vire à l'anarchie. Les professeurs sont soucieux. J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore va faire quelque chose._

_-_

_14 janvier_

_Les cours sont de plus en plus complexe. Je ne comprends plus rien à la Métamorphose. James est très doué. Il m'aidera a-t-il promis. C'est le monde à l'envers. _

_-_

_16 janvier_

_Aucune nouvelle de Lucius. Ca ne me déprime presque pas. _

_-_

_18 janvier_

_Ai oublié mon devoir de Botanique à rendre pour jeudi. Je vais devoir bûcher comme une malade demain. On est censé rendre trois parchemins. Oups. _

_-_

_25 janvier_

_Lucius veut me voir. Il pense qu'il faut qu'on discute. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre… ou plutôt, si je sais très bien. Mais je fais semblant de ne pas savoir. Plus facile, tu comprends ? _

_-_

_27 janvier…_

_Il n'y a que Lucius Malfoy pour réussir à paraître arrogant sous la forme d'une tête enflammée. J'ai rendez-vous au prochain week-end au Pré au Lard, dans quinze jours. Va falloir qu'on se planque et que j'invente une excuse pour James et mes amies. Je viens de réaliser que cela tombera le weekend précédant la Saint Valentin… Et je viens de penser à James… mon dieu, dans quelle situation me suis-je encore mise ? _

_-_

_29 janvier_

_Ai pris un truc pour James. Je n'ai pas eu trop à réfléchir. James n'est pas prise de tête._

…

_ça sonne comme un reproche._

_23h. Oui bon, je viens de rallumer la lumière. Ca fait une demie heure que j'y pense. Si je l'écris ce problème voudra peut-être bien me lâcher…_

_est-ce que je prends un truc pour Lucius ?_

_Parfois, je voudrai que Severus ne me fasse plus la gueule. _

_-_

_30 janvier_

_Je vais rien prendre. Lucius est tout sauf un romantique._

_Oui, mais s'il a acheté quelque chose ?_

…

_-_

_1__er__ février_

_J'ai acheté un truc à Lucius. S'il a pensé à moi je lui donnerai, sinon je lui enverrai par hibou le jour même… je suis pathétique. De toute façon cette fête ne sert à rien._

_-_

_2 février_

_Je vais quand même garder le cadeau sous le coude, on ne sait jamais. _

_- _

_3 février_

_C'est horrible. Je me conduis vraiment comme une amoureuse transie. Le pire est sûrement que j'en ai parfaitement conscience mais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai plus qu'à lui écrire des poèmes et j'aurais touché le fond, je crois. _

_-_

_7 février_

_James m'a envoyé une lettre. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire... Pourquoi…_

* * *

Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer le 7 février pour que sa mère stoppe ainsi l'écriture de son journal. Celui-ci ne reprenait que quelques semaines plus tard, et il semblait que les préoccupations qui avaient été les siennes s'étaient éloignées bien vite durant ce laps de temps. Curieusement, il n'en était nullement fait mention dans le journal. Mais après examen, Harry avait pu remarqué que des pages, une, deux, peut-être plus, avaient été arrachées, probablement par l'adolescente agacée par les mots qu'elle avait posé sur le papier.

Frustré, il se demanda s'il n'existait pas un sort qui pourrait reconstituer le journal. Mais après réflexion, il se dit que même si un tel sort existait, il serait impossible de le jeter sur cette version du journal, puisque ce n'était pas l'original. Cédant à une impulsion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il saisit une plume et un parchemin. Attirant à lui une bouteille d'encre noire, Harry commença une nouvelle lettre qui serait délivré à Lucius Malfoy. Une fois qu'elle fut terminée, il se précipita à la volière et envoya Hedwige avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Ces deux pages arrachées. Que signifiaient-elles ?

Ceci fait, il replongea dans sa lecture.

* * *

27 février 

_Les examens de l'université sont difficiles. J'ai réussi de près la dernière session. Les prochains sont pour le mois d'avril, je commence déjà à réviser. Je voudrai de bien meilleures notes cette fois, je ne me laisserai plus surprendre par la dureté des examens. C'est autre chose que les ASPICs de Poudlard… Pas que ce soit du gâteau, mais par comparaison __**si**__. J'ai jamais autant bossé de ma vie. Mais d'après ma camarade de chambre c'est pareil partout. Je la crois sur parole, elle a au moins essayé cinq ou six cursus différents. Jamais plus de quelques mois. Une vraie girouette. Elle n'a que cinq ans de plus que moi. Elle est extrêmement intelligente. Tout le monde l'adore. Elle charme les profs d'un sourire, et c'est très utile. _

_-_

_1__er__ mars_

_Je soupçonne Circée de coucher avec le prof de Runes. Elle prétend le contraire, mais ses yeux brillent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ment, elle sait bien que j'en ai rien à foutre. _

_-_

_5 mars_

…

_Finalement c'était pas le prof de Runes. _

_C'était le prof de Potions. _

_Tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Je m'explique le professeur Greave a dix ans de plus que nous. Il est très laid. Objectivement. Il paraît « qu'il a des mains magnifiques » mais je suis pas sûre que cela rattrape le reste. _

_-_

_9 mars_

_Si elle me reparle des qualités sexuelles de ce prof je la tue._

_-_

_11 mars_

_On le saura qu'il est pas poilu. _

_-_

_12 mars_

_Circée arrête pas de me cuisiner. Maintenant que son couple est un peu plus sérieux (ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir), elle veut savoir ce qu'il en est de ma vie à moi. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Je la considère comme une amie. Une très bonne amie, il est normal qu'elle s'intéresse à ma vie, autant que je m'intéresse à la sienne (quoique, autant de détails, j'aurais certainement pu m'en passer…) Mais je me vois mal lui déballer toute l'histoire. Alors j'esquive._

_-_

_14 mars_

_Ca me fait penser… j'ai jamais parlé avec Circée de ce qu'il se passe… Les attentats. Et tout le reste. _

_-_

_16 mars_

_On a parlé. Apparemment, ça la dégoûte, mais elle ne se sent pas vraiment concernée. « On est jeune, on a 20 ans… » Ah le coup de l'immortalité des 20 ans. Maintenant que j'y songe, cette fille est un vrai stéréotype à elle toute seule. Mais je l'aime bien quand même. En y réfléchissant, elle a pas tort. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Je suis jeune, j'ai 20 ans. Et je peux mourir demain. Ouais, mélodrame. Mais en même temps, un journal, c'est fait pour ça. Surtout que y a un peu de vrai…Je suis « une sang de bourbe ». Seigneur. Ca fait une éternité que j'ai pas pensé à Lucius. Bravo Lily. __**Bravo.**_

-

_19 mars_

_Relativisons. Ca fait UN mois qu'elle sort avec ce prof. ET QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE L'INVITE A VENIR MANGER ? Je vous jure, la vie en colloc'._

_-_

_20 mars_

_Il a dit « non ». Tant mieux. _

_-_

_22 mars_

_Je lui ai parlé de James hier. Mais pas un mot sur Lucius. Elle sait que je lui dis pas tout, mais je n'ai pas le courage d'avouer autre chose. _

* * *

Nott bailla. _Certes_, il appréciait la conversation de Lucius. Il pouvait même dire que c'était un ami. En tout cas, de quelqu'un d'assez proche, pour qu'il n'ait pas peur de s'enivrer en sa compagnie. Ils avaient comme ça, avec Rogue et quelques autres quelques bons souvenirs. Quoique non. Rogue ne buvait jamais jusqu'à vomir tripes et boyaux contrairement à eux, lors de leurs beaux jours. Il était révolu ce temps. Nott y songeait avec nostalgie. 

- Lucius… j'en ai rien à faire de ce genre de considérations.

- Exactement. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais de problèmes et que tu en as tout le temps.

-…

- Bien. Si tu veux bien écouter, maintenant. D'après nos informations, l'entrée du département des mystères est ici, juste à côté des jeux magiques.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

- Je ne suis pas architecte, Thomas, soupira Lucius, fatigué.

L'autre marmonna dans sa barbe.

- Elle a été déplacée il y a dix ans. Cependant, un autre problème se pose à nous : la nature de la protection de cette porte. Il est possible qu'elle donne sur _autre chose_ que le département.

- Autre chose ?

- Te fais pas plus bête que tu l'es.

-…

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, et de voir ça sur place.

- Excellente idée. Autant éviter Azkaban si on peut.

- Le Maître nous en sortirait, fit Nott, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais Lucius n'avait pas envie de rire. Il voulait faire autre chose de sa soirée que d'expliquer à un ahuri les subtilités de la stratégie. Machiavel et tout l'attirail qui allait avec.

- Et, Lucius, t'as du courrier.

Il fronça les sourcils à la vue du hibou non identifié qui cognait à la fenêtre depuis quinze bonnes secondes. Quand le blond ouvrit enfin, l'oiseau hulula de colère comme s'il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir pu rentrer immédiatement. Thomas ricana.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux…

Lucius haussa les épaules et déplia le parchemin. Au premier coup d'œil, il comprit que la lettre venait de Potter. _Me dites pas que ce petit crétin s'est encore fait piquer son journal._ Si c'était le cas, il tuerait le gosse sur place. Soupirant, Lucius rangea le parchemin dans une des poches de sa robe. Le hibou attendait toujours.

- Pas de réponse. Va-t-en.

L'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre.

* * *

A suivre 


End file.
